And Back Again
by Estel
Summary: Episode I in the Home Again Quadrilogy
1. Frodo?!

Author's note-this is my first fan fiction! I really hope you like it, and please send constructive criticism either in a review or to potter@yeayea.com. I do know how the story continues, but just the main, basic plot. I do not know how long this story is going to be, but YOU will have influence on that. Three reviews before I post again!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Frodo?!  
  
As I sat on my bed, reading, I thought I heard a faint sound. I stopped, my finger holding my place, and strained my ears, trying to hear every sound. All I heard was the buzzing of my lamp. I sighed and went back to my reading. Again I thought I heard a slight noise, which sounded strangely like an "Uff!". I looked around, and saw nothing. I decided I was going crazy, and got up to put my book on the bookshelf. Halfway across the room, I stumbled and fell. When I hissed an expletive, my voice was not the only thing I heard. I reached out to stretch, for my back had a rather large knot in it, and my hand bumped against something. Something solid. I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I looked toward the spot where the something solid had been, and thought for a second I saw something shimmer. "Show yourself," I said, figuring that if I was imagining things, I'd only feel stupid, and no one would see me. I gasped as suddenly, out of thin air, a person or at least what I then thought to be a person, was sitting on the ground in front of me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Frodo. Frodo Baggins." The man replied.  
  
My eyes widened, as realization dawned. This man was, or thought he was, Frodo Baggins, from the book series Lord of the Rings. He stood at about four feet tall (rather tall for a hobbit), with very curly brown hair, which clung thickly to his head. His eyes were a beautiful blue and had an amazing depth to them, which could only come from years of adventures and troubles.  
  
Frodo interrupted my thoughts. "Umm. so, where am I?"  
  
"Corvallis," I replied without thinking. "Corvallis Oregon."  
  
"So I'm guessing I'm not in Middle Earth anymore." (Author's Note: "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Frodo.")  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2001"  
  
"Oh."  
  
I went back to my thoughts. Where's he going to stay? How'd he get here? I asked myself. There were no answers.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked tentatively.  
  
I seemed to have lost my voice, because it took me a second to answer. "Leah," I finally said. "Leah Underhill."  
  
"Oh." He said, with laughter in his voice. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but soon got up, dusted himself off, and held a hand out to me.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said with a grin, holding out my hand and allowing him to help me up.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Ok, I am a master of Cliffies! Bow down to me, mortals!  
  
I am a good master (Yes, Master Frodo) because I also decided not to have the three-review rule. The chapter ended and I wasn't done! (BAD chapter! BAD!) Next chapter you won't get off so easy. Also, I PROMISE that after this fic gets started, it'll get more exciting. I know it's now rather dull. 


	2. Making Conversation

Authors' Note- Okay, I am starting small. I said I'd post without reviews last time, but this time I want TWO. TWO reviews, ya hear?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Making Conversation  
  
"So," I said, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Are you. A hobbit?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No. A human." I replied.  
  
"Oh," he replied.  
  
"You're having trouble absorbing this, aren't you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I studied his face more carefully than before. His eyes were full of worry mixed with some other feeling I recognized but could not identify. He looked up at me, and I looked away, hoping he hadn't seen me, but it seemed I was too late.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Nothing," I said.  
  
"No, seriously, what is it?"  
  
"Well," I said, trying to choose my words carefully, "Us humans, or at least one of us, a long time ago, found out about you and your adventures. And Bilbo's adventures, too. And he wrote books about it. And then a movie was made, at least with the first one."  
  
"First what? And what's a movie?"  
  
"Oh.sorry. first segment of the whole exploit."  
  
"What whole exploit?"  
  
"WHAT WHOLE EXPLOIT? THE whole exploit!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't follow you."  
  
"The ring! The quest to destroy the ring!"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"And a movie. well, it's hard to explain."  
  
"Maybe you could show me what it is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
My mother wasn't home, so I could easily go into the living room and show Frodo what a movie is. I walked into the living room, and told him to sit on the couch. I picked a home movie out of the video cupboard, and turned on the television. I put the home movie in the VCR, and pushed Play. Frodo sat, watching in amazement, as, in the movie, I came on the screen. The movie was from Christmas a few of years ago, and the movie quickly turned from a view of me to a view of a flurry of wrapping paper.  
  
"Wow." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That looks just like you,"  
  
"It is me. Me four years ago."  
  
Frodo looked puzzled. "How can that be?" He asked. "You're right here."  
  
"Yes, but if you use a special machine, something will record pictures. Then, if you put this thing," I held up the tape, "it another special machine, It will replay the pictures on this screen," I said, pointing to the television. "Sometimes, people will re-create something that's already happened and record it, or make up something and record it."  
  
"How do they re-create it?"  
  
"With people, called actors and actresses, who play different roles. That's what they did to make a movie of your adventures."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I laughed. "You have to see it, one day, if you end up staying. How did you get here, anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
At this, it was my turn to say "Oh."  
  
Just then, we were distracted as a car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Quick! My mother! Come here!" I led him to my room, where he promptly disappeared.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, I'm using the ring."  
  
"THE RING?! Isn't that dangerous?!"  
  
"Hello?" My mother's voice came. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Yeah, just reading." I replied, picking up my book just as my mother walked in.  
  
"Upside down?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Good one."  
  
"Thanks," I grinned.  
  
"I won't ask. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'll have to go out again in a few minutes. Will you be okay for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight. There's soup in the cupboard if you get hungry."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And she was gone as fast as she'd come.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked.  
  
The curly-haired hobbit appeared right in front of me as soon as my mother's car disappeared.  
  
"About the ring." he started.  
  
  
  
Author: MUAHAHAHAHA! I am the emperor of Cliffies! Bow down to me, mortals! Remember, TWO REVIEWS! 


	3. The Ring

Chapter Three  
  
The Ring  
  
The curly-haired hobbit appeared right in front of me as soon as my mother's car disappeared.  
  
"About the ring." he started.  
  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
When I awoke to a small rustling on the floor next to my bed (Frodo had, with use of assorted smuggled sheets and blankets, created a makeshift bed next to mine, between it and the wall), I was frightened for a moment. Was it the dream or the noise that had awoken me?  
  
**Dream Flashback to five minutes before**  
  
Leah was running down the hall towards her room when an old man suddenly appeared. He had a weathered face and piercing eyes, and wore a tall pointed hat. He put out a hand. "Leah Underhill," he said in a shaky voice, "YOU, and eleven others, will destroy the Ring. Choose your companions carefully. Eleven others, no more, no less."  
  
**Ten Minutes Later**  
  
Now I lay in bed, trying to figure out the dream. Frodo had told me, of course, that Sauron's (author's note- do hope I got that name right) ring had been unmade a year ago (for him), but it still existed, just not with the same power. It could still offer invisibility, but nothing more. Sauron could, however, (if he regained enough power) make another ring.  
  
"What's wrong?" Whispered Frodo. I started, and stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Frodo! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a weird dream- Gandalf came to me. He told me that there was a quest- to destroy the ring? And he said choose your companions carefully, eleven companions, no more, no less."  
  
"Well, that's---"  
  
Frodo was cut off suddenly as a blinding flash of light yielded who else but Gandalf himself.  
  
  
  
HAHAHA!!! THE RULER OF CLIFFIES STRIKES AGAIN!  
  
five MEANINGFUL reviews (from DIFFERENT people-If you reviewed after chap. 2 you can again, but five DIFFERENT reviewers) before I write again. Also, I'm looking into Beta-readers, so, if you'd like to Audition, as I call it, please send your application to potter@yeayea.com  
  
soon!  
  
Application:  
  
What is your favorite joke?  
  
Name any editing experience you have had  
  
Tell me your favorite part so far  
  
Tell me WHY you'd like to be a Beta reader  
  
Tell me WHY you like LotR  
  
Tell me WHY you read my fan fiction  
  
Meaningful answers, people! Meaningful answers!  
  
I will decide the Beta readers once I get FIVE entries. Also, I will keep posting according to my reviews, but when I get five entries, I will look at them and the best choice- the one I pick- will get to Beta-read the next chapter. 


	4. Gandalf?!

I decided to post chapter four anyway while I have a chance. Thanks, reviewers! I said Five MORE reviews, but I now have five altogether, and you guys are sooo nice. NEED MORE REVIEWS! Also, I NEED BETA READERS! PLEASE!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Gandalf?!  
  
Gandalf surveyed the room, taking it in for a moment. He looked and nodded at Frodo, who smiled and ran to him at once.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"But . . ." I was lost in thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frodo inquired, his brow knitting together in confusion.  
  
" . . . I thought . . . I thought he . . . fell into the chasm . . ."  
  
"Oh, that. I thought you said you knew all about the Fellowship . . ."  
  
"Well, part of it. I know about from Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday (your thirty-third) until you and Sam leave to go towards Mordor, leaving Gondor, but nothing after that."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Well, miss," Gandalf said, "I fell into the chasm, yes, but I survived the fall to the bottom, with the demon. It was then that I imprisoned him in the dungeons of the great dwarf-city. The battle seemed like days, but could have only been minutes. I then transported myself to find Frodo."  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha. This wasn't a cliffhanger, but I only did a little. The creative juices are flowing slower, people. This is the time where I need suggestions and Beta readers. PLEASE! I know, I said there was a plot. But there IS a possibility of the outcome of this being put in your hands.  
  
**Ahem**  
  
The fate of us all rests in the hands of the most unlikely person, {insert your name here}  
  
The reason I didn't write so much is because YOU didn't review (unless you're one of the four.) 


	5. Rings again?

Author's note- I have now got TEN reviews. I want TWENTY before I post again. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Looks around strangely**  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rings again?  
  
"So," said Gandalf, "I have two gifts, namely rings, to give to each of you."  
  
"Rings?" Frodo asked.  
  
"How ironic," I muttered. No one heard me.  
  
"Yes, rings." Said Gandalf. "Rings which each have special powers." He handed us both a gold ring and a silver ring, each on different chains.  
  
"What sort of special powers, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.  
  
"The Gold ring grants invisibility, and the silver ring lets you travel between Here, Leah's world, and Middle Earth."  
  
"But, Gandalf," Frodo looked confused, "I already have a ring for invisibility." He held up the chain already around his neck for proof.  
  
"Yes, but I should like to warn you against using it again. May I see it, Frodo?" Frodo slipped the ring off his neck and went into the living room, where a candle was lit. He handed it to me, and I immediately saw something forbidding.  
  
A large black oval with pointed ends that appeared to have flames around the edges swam in front of my eyes, an image I had seen before. My breath caught in my throat, and Gandalf held out his hand. I tried to place the ring in his outstretched palm, fearing that image. He drew his hand away. I frowned, and he grasped it by its chain, avoiding actually touching the ring. He held it over the candle. It glowed for a moment, before writing appeared. Frodo gasped.  
  
"Elvish," I muttered.  
  
"You know the verse, then, I suppose?" Gandalf inquired.  
  
"Yes. One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them," I recited.  
  
"Very good," Gandalf said. "Here, take it," He held out the ring, obviously expecting me to take it. I backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Why don't you take it, Frodo? I thought you were the ring bearer,"  
  
"No. You're the ring bearer now."  
  
My jaw dropped and my eyes must have gone really wide, because Frodo laughed jollily (author's note: is jollily a word?), and Gandalf allowed a small smile.  
  
"No way," I heard myself saying.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The queen of cliffies strikes again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Those of you who have been following this story or have read this story and like Lord Of The Rings, PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! If you have read the entire fiction, E-mail me and you will receive a special treat, so special I can't tell you about it yet..  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Oh, FINE! First five people that e-mail me at  
  
  
  
POTTER@YEAYEA.COM  
  
  
  
Will have influence AND get a spoiler! I'm not sure what you people or myself want, so E-mail me and tell me if you ever would like a romance (who and who?) YOU, yes, YOU, could help decide how it goes. You will also get to find out what happens next! 


	6. of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of c...

1 Chapter Six  
  
Of Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax, of Cabbages and Rings (author's note- I thought that up a while ago, and HAD to use it!)  
  
(Three weeks after Frodo arrives)  
  
The day after I had been appointed ring-bearer was a Saturday. Not that it mattered, since it was Winter Break anyway. I had decided I was officially crazy, since, one, I actually believed this was happening, and, two, that I, well, I don't even want to THINK about the second reason. I looked over at Frodo, who was sleeping quietly in his little nook. I smiled. How peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. I quickly realized what exactly I was thinking, and shook my head to drive the thought out. "I know you're watching me," said Frodo, his eyes still closed. "And I also know what you're thinking about."  
  
"No, you don't," I said.  
  
He smiled. "I may not look it, but I know a thing or two," He said. I had to suppress my laughter. He looked up at me, and, as soon as I looked, He stared at the wall, studying every nook and cranny.  
  
I wondered whether or not he actually knew what exactly I was thinking about.  
  
"So," he said, "We've got the whole day ahead of us, and I have yet to see what it will bring,"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what strange creature will fall out of the sky today," I said, thinking.  
  
"This whole thing is really weird for you, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I find it to be slightly like cheetos: dangerously cheesy."  
  
Frodo bore a look of confusion so funny looking I just had to laugh. "Must be a human thing," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah," I said in agreement.  
  
He looked at me, and smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"What?" I demanded, hands on my hips.  
  
He laughed. "Just that if you knew what I knew, you'd be horrified."  
  
"And what knowledge is that?"  
  
"The fact that I know EXACTLY what you're thinking about."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Okay, I'll PROVE it."  
  
"Okay, then, what am I thinking of NOW?" I asked, focusing my mind on my cat, who I heard padding softly through the halls.  
  
"Your cat, Pearl."  
  
"Lucky guess. How about now?" I then thought of my two best friends, Sarah Farrell and Korrin Price.  
  
"A girl about your height with brown hair and eyes, and a girl with red hair and green eyes. Their names are Sarah Farrell and Korrin Price."  
  
I froze. Those descriptions were right. So, he knew my secrets.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that thing at recess in third grade." He laughed, seeing my face. "The reading is a trick Gandalf showed me. First, you have to think of the person and everything you know of the person. Then, you put the invisibility ring that Gandalf gave us on. Chant a verse, song, or poem that both you and the person know, and then take the ring off." He then closed his eyes. I assumed this meant he was going to get some more sleep, so I walked in the living room. I remembered everything I knew about Frodo, and slipped on the ring (which I distinguished from the master ring by the chain it was on), and started to chant.  
  
"Three rings for the elven-kings, under the sky,  
  
Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for mortal men, doomed to die,  
  
One for the dark lord on his dark throne,  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie,  
  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,  
  
One ring to bring them all, and in the shadows bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."  
  
I finished the verse, and Frodo walked in just as I slipped off the ring.  
  
"I've got it too, now" I thought.  
  
"Well done" he thought back.  
  
"So, um, I guess you hate me now"  
  
He frowned. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"From what you overheard, or, rather, overthought"  
  
"No, I think nothing of it"  
  
I stared at him like he was mad. "Why not?"  
  
"Because" he thought, "I feel the same"  
  
  
  
Author: Ohh, Cliffhanger! That one's GOTTA hurt!  
  
Oh, and, I'm not posting until I have a total of FORTY reviews, WITHOUT duplicates, and WITHOUT more than two from each person. Please be kind. 


	7. Dropping People!

Author's note: I got the details in the last chapter screwed up. Just pretend the mind reading thing works for other people, but only if you want it to. It can be picked up, but only if it is willed by the receiver. Sorry about the mess-up.  
  
Suddenly our grins were broken by a yell, a thump, and an "uff!" We looked over to see three people, who were looking back at us.  
  
"What in the Shire?" exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, those are the guests that were due to drop in today. I guess they took the 'dropping in' part a little bit too literally." I replied. "If, again, I'm not mistaken, these are visitors...from Hogwarts."  
  
One of the boy's eyes widened (no, I don't mean one eye. I mean only ONE of the boys' eyes widened. Sorry.). "How did you know?" he asked. I studied his jet-black hair and bright green eyes for a moment before answering. " Because," I answered, "not only have I read about you three, I also can see your thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, right," retorted the other boy (who had flaming red hair and freckles). "Prove it," he said.  
  
"Okay," I replied. "Think of anything. Anything at all."  
  
"Okay, brilliant one," he thought for a second, and then said, "Okay, read my mind, Gandhi."  
  
The bushy-haired girl next to him smacked him. "It's not Gandhi, It's Houdini."  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said sheepishly. "Him".  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quidditch," I said, honing in on his thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" he said. "What's that?"  
  
"You're thinking about Quidditch, or were."  
  
"Lucky guess. What about now?"  
  
"Your sister, Ginny."  
  
His face paled underneath his freckles.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, grinning at Frodo, "I won't tell about that thing with that girl in Fifth year," I said, in the most evil voice I could manage. He paled further. I laughed, as did the others (except the boy)  
  
The girl held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Geez, this just gets weirder every day," I muttered.  
  
I took her hand, and introduced myself. "Leah Underhill."  
  
She turned to Frodo. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Frodo Baggins." He replied. Her eyes went wide. "Not THE Frodo Baggins?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that depends on who exactly THE Frodo Baggins is," he said.  
  
"From Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh....wow?" she said.  
  
He laughed softly. This was going to be a WEIRD day.  
  
Author's note- that wasn't very long, and I apologize. You authors know what I mean when I say five words: Writer's Block and Writer's Cramp. 


	8. Different Points of View

Author's note: I haven't been putting a disclaimer, and this one goes now for all chapters of this story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Leah, her belongings (excluding the ring), The details in the plot (the basic framework is the same as the books), six cents, and a handful of things in my pocket (including BUT NOT LIMITED TO candy wrappers, string, a gold ring (now, how'd that get in there?) a spork, and pocket lint) now, ON WITH THE FIC! I'm not going to require limits on reviews anymore, the chapters will come out when they come out!  
  
(oh, yeah, I also own a poster of the oh-so-cute Elijah Wood)  
  
Also, I would like to say that if I mess up with the details about Grey Havens, ignore it, and pretend it's like I say it is!  
  
Another thing (or, more appropriately, another RING): the details about the rings for transportation were messed up. They take you to wherever you want, you just have to will it to go wherever you want it to go, or to wherever a person is. Sorry about the mess-up! Also, when you go to Middle Earth from Leah's World, or from Leah's World to Middle Earth, you'll go to the same time as the last time you left that place, but you'll be the same (i.e. clothing, wounds, etc.)  
  
NOW, on with the Fic. (this chapter dedicated to all my friends- Ivy, Natalie, Andrea, Rachel, Nikki, Korrin, Sarah, Emily, Lucky, Pearl, Chauncy, and those little voices inside my head. Also, to StaceyTitch)  
  
  
  
* A week after Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived *  
  
* Leah's Diary *  
  
Boy, has this been a weird month. Weird to say the very least. First, Frodo showed up. He's very nice, and I've grown to love him. I'm not sure whether it's just the Lord of the Rings books, and him being a hero and all, but I have a bigger crush on him then I did before on even Eddie! He says he feels the same, but I'm just not sure whether or not to believe him.  
  
Second, there's Gandalf and the Ring. It grows on my mind, as it once did on Frodo's, but I have resisted it so far. However, I'm not sure how long I can resist. I know the fate of Middle Earth rests in my hands, and even if my own fate is not included in that, I would die for my mission: to get the Ring into the cavity of Mt. Doom. Frodo says he'll go with me, venturing into Mordor once again, but I am still dreadfully afraid. I wish the Ring had never come to me.  
  
Third, there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Since it appears they were on a nighttime venture when they came to my world, they have the invisibility cloak with them. I'm worried that, one of these days, my mother is going to walk into my room and bump into one of them. That would be HORRIBLE, and really hard to explain.  
  
I have to go now; mother's calling me for dinner. I'll write again later. I just hope I live to see later....  
  
Yours in very great haste,  
  
Leah Underhill  
  
  
  
* Frodo's POV *  
  
Several things are happening, and though they are weeks apart, they all seem to be happening at once. I wish I were at home now instead of here, I could be sitting down in Grey Havens right now, With Sam, having a nice lunch. But I'm also torn in two. Half my heart is in Grey Havens, as it will always be, but the other half is here, with Leah. But oh, how I miss Grey Havens! And Sam, and Bilbo, and everyone else...  
  
  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I wish I were back at Hogwarts, although... wait, what am I thinking?! Back at Hogwarts?! Exams are going on! Sheesh! I wish I knew where Sirius was, and I wish I could be sure no one's worrying about us. That would put my mind at ease. I do miss some of the things about Hogwarts, like Hagrid, Quidditch, and some other things. I both love and hate these times, these odd moments to think. I love them because they give me time to straighten out my mind and think about things, but I hate them because my thinking almost always, it seems these days, ends in bad memories. I'm now in my seventh year at Hogwarts, but images from fourth and fifth year keep coming into my head, bothering me.  
  
  
  
* Hermione's POV *  
  
I wonder what this mission has yet to bring. The mission I refer to is, of course, about the destruction of the Ring. Frodo says he expects Harry, Ron, and I will be able to be in the Fellowship, if we should wish. I used to, before I went to Hogwarts, wish with all my heart that the story in the Lord of the Rings books were true, and even more that I was in it, in an adventure. I now wish with all my heart that I were back at Hogwarts, going on some nighttime venture with Harry and Ron, or even just studying for my N.E.W.T.'s. Oh, how I miss Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
* Ron's POV *  
  
I miss Hogwarts, all except the actual classes themselves. I miss the passages, Hagrid, the Great Hall, getting mail, Quidditch, everything. That's really the only thought going through my mind right now. I'm also wondering about the Ring, the Fellowship. Frodo says we could be in it if we so desire, but I'm not sure. Seems pretty risky, all this. I thought I was brave, after all that happened fifth year, but I don't know now. I just don't know.  
  
  
  
* Sam's POV (back when he saw Frodo leave) *  
  
I was walking along in Grey Havens with Frodo, back to where our dwellings were, a small flash of light prompted me to shield my eyes, and the light was followed with a large popping noise. When I turned to Frodo to ask what happened, he was gone. Just like that. I ran all the way to Bilbo's house (about a mile), and told him what happened. He told me not to worry, that an explanation would eventually be found. I walked back to my home, trying not to get upset. I did not, at that time, know that my question would be answered in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
Ohh, cliffie! Sorry about the HUGE author's note, it's just that I've been thinking about the details a lot. 


	9. Tearful Goodbyes

Chapter Nine  
  
Tearful goodbyes  
  
Author's note: Part of this chapter's writing is that I didn't know how to write the mind conversation five minutes before, and use your imagination. I'll tell you what REALLY happened later in the fiction, If I ever get the chance. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it ended before I told it to. BAD FICTION! BAD!  
  
*Back in Leah's POV, two weeks after Harry, Ron, and Hermione came*  
  
I gazed at Frodo, mouth open. "So, will you?" he directed his thought at me. I looked at him, at a loss for words. He looked at me, with those piercing blue eyes. I had gotten better at blocking my thoughts I wanted to keep secret from him, well, secret, but he seemed to sense my answer. He nodded. "I understand," he thought at me, his voice soothing. I looked away, faltering under his gaze. I looked back up at him, and a single tear was rolling down his cheek. I choked, just to see his face, so dear to me, distorted like that. A picture truly is worth a thousand words. "Goodbye," he said, in a hoarse whisper, and before I could blink, he was gone. 


	10. nine...er...ten.... ^^ sorry

Author's note- From now on, if he wasn't before (I have all my early chapters saved on my computer at my dad's house), Frodo is about five foot seven, and is fully human (both of those things only when he's in Leah's world), so as to blend in, and for my purposes.  
  
WARNING: SERIOUS ANGST AHEAD. Do NOT read if you faint easily, have not read the last chapter, or are asleep. That is all.  
  
* An hour later *  
  
I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Because Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to experience all that was Muggle, they had changed their features using magic and left for a walk. They told me they'd not be back for a couple of hours, and I was in no hurry for then to come back. I choked on another dry sob, knowing, but not caring, that I should get presentable, as my mother would be home soon. It was over. All over. My life, which had, up until Frodo came, been going great, had suddenly crumbled at my feet, all because I felt myself not old enough for marriage. I was sick and tired of other people leading my life for me. I dried my eyes and ran to the kitchen. I pulled open a drawer and pulled out a knife. So sharp, it could pierce someone's heart, before they even knew what was happening. I turned it over, my heart thumping in my throat. My heart had already been broken so many times. So many times. The look on his face. That look like nothing in the world would ever be right again. How true. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and placed the knife near my heart, ready to say goodbye to the world, to my life, my horrible life. I swallowed hard, and was just about to plunge the knife into my chest when a voice, ever so familiar, overtook me. I spun around, opening my eyes, stunned.  
  
"Please………" the voice said.  
  
The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter. 


	11. chapter elven

Chapter Elven (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!)  
  
"Why?" I demanded of him. "Why should I stop? It's not like anyone's losing anything."  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice in a whisper I almost couldn't hear. His blue eyes were ignited with a fire I had never seen before. I stared into those eyes, and grief overtook me. I collapsed, sobbing. He bent down on his knees, and lifted my hand gently in both hands. "I," he said, "would be loosing my dearest treasure." He kissed my hand softly, and then picked me up.  
  
"Let me escort you to your room then." He said with a smile, although I didn't hear him. I was fast asleep.  
  
* Three hours later *  
  
I woke up, and my first thought was "My mother!" my second thought was of how sweet Frodo looked, sitting fast asleep in his chair. I crept quietly out of my bed, and peeked around the corner. There was a note of the living room table, and no mother to be found.  
  
"Your mother came about two hours ago," Frodo said, creeping up behind me.  
  
"Frodo! Don't do that!" I said, hugging him. He returned my hug, and then held my head up. He smiled. "I'm so sorry I left," he said, his eyes full of love. "I realized my mistake as soon as I left, and came here invisible. I didn't want you to do anything rash, but I also wanted to give you some time."  
  
"I know," I said, afraid that saying anything else would make me break down again. I composed myself. "And I love you. I just can't promise anything of that magnitude, not yet." He smiled. "I understand," he cooed. "And I'm fine with that. I just, well, was out of myself for a second there."  
  
I smiled, and went to read the note my mother had left.  
  
Dear Leah,  
  
I'm sorry to leave you, but I didn't want to wake you. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Author's note- sorry this one took so long, but I've been playing the fiction out from beginning to end in my mind. Almost like Role-playing. It really helps ideas get flowing. Another thing- I'm not sure about some of the details, so pretend I'm not a horrible writer. The properties of the rings are as follows: the world-changing rings take you back as you were when you last left that world, and at the same time, UNLESS Leah and Frodo are in different worlds- then time passes (because of their newfound mind- connection). The only exception is that if you are wounded in one world, you'll feel the pain but not have the wound when you go to the other world. You'll also have whatever you're holding or whatever (like the rings) in the world you go to as you had in the world you left. The invisibility rings make you invisible (duh). Another property is that to anyone who doesn't know about the rings, they're invisible. Sorry if this is confusing, but I wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote the other chapters.  
  
  
  
Dear Leah,  
  
I'm sorry to leave you, but I didn't want to wake you. Just thought I'd let you know that I went out for a while longer, I have to go to see Uncle Joey- he's sick again. Please get to bed before ten, I'll be home tomorrow morning. There's soup in the cupboard.  
  
I love you,  
  
Mom  
  
I stared at Frodo. "WHY didn't you wake me up?" I demanded.  
  
"Well," He replied thoughtfully, "you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you." I smiled and pulled him into a gentle embrace. I could feel his warm breath in my ear. I looked over at him. "I love you," he said. I smiled. "And I love you. With all my heart." I closed my eyes, hoping that moment would last forever. I was wrong. I heard a sound in the next room.  
  
"So, Ron, how'd you like your first day as a muggle?" asked a voice which sounded like Hermione's.  
  
"Darn!" I whispered, and looked up at Frodo. "Just when it was getting good!" He shrugged and pulled me into a gentle kiss.  
  
That kiss, my first ever, was amazing. I don't think I'll ever forget that moment. Fireworks exploded in front of my eyes. It was like magic. And I didn't even notice when Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in. "Oh My God!" was Ron's reaction. Harry started clapping softly and Hermione just smiled. When I finally pulled away, That's what I saw: Three people, one with a thin smile on her face, another with a grin on his, and the third with his jaw on the ground.  
  
"We just came to tell you," said Hermione, slapping Ron's jaw back into place, "That we got an owl from Dumbledore when we were out. We're going back. I'm sorry we couldn't help you," She added apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," I said, grinning.  
  
"But," Harry continued, "We would all like to give each of you a gift to help you on your way."  
  
**Fifteen minutes later**  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disapparated, leaving instructions that their gifts were only to be opened in our hour of greatest need. Frodo and I were each left with three packages, each with a note taped to the front.  
  
"Well, we're all alone," Frodo said softly. I looked up at the clock. "It's 8:30," I said, "We have half an hour until I have to get ready for bed." I looked at him, gazing into his deep blue eyes.  
  
**An hour and a half later**  
  
Frodo pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead. I smiled. "And where, I ask, are you going to sleep?" I asked. He motioned to the nook he had been sleeping in for some time. I shook my head and pulled him down beside me. I hugged him fiercely. "Goodnight," He whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. 


	13. Awakening of Memories

Chapter Thirteen- Awakening of the truth  
  
A/N- If this is confusing at first, hang on. I'll explain everything.  
  
I sighed loudly. Telling this tale was getting too harsh. Bringing back bad memories. Horrible. Of the journey, of how I thought everything would be the same as the first journey.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I opened my mouth to continue, just as I heard the door open and Frodo walk in.  
  
"I'm home!" he called.  
  
Nikki and Sam ran to the door. Even though Sam was in his late tweens, and Nikki was fast approaching the age of Thirty-three, they still acted childish sometimes. Frodo walked into the kitchen, where I had been beginning to tell the tale of our journey to the children. He raised one eyebrow, a feat I had many times tried to master but never could. When I saw him do this, it strongly reminded me of one of my friends back home. I swallowed. I missed home. The woods, the fields.... Wait, that was here I was describing. I think I'd seen the Lord of the Rings movie too many times...  
  
"How much did you tell them?" he asked in a whisper only I could hear.  
  
"Not very far. Ron, Harry, and Hermione just left, and..." I trailed off.  
  
"And you've just come back from leaving, or so I thought." I thought at him.  
  
"Still haven't lost the talent, after all these long years," He thought back.  
  
I smiled, but Nikki had just seen us and was gawking at us like we were crazy.  
  
"Now, who does THAT remind me of?" I wondered out loud. Frodo laughed and, like last time, slapped the gawker's jaw back into place.  
  
"We probably shouldn't tell them anymore for now." He said. I privately agreed, though did not say so.  
  
*** Two hours later***  
  
After all the chores were done, Frodo was still away. He and Merry and Pippin were visiting, for Merry and Pippin had just gotten back from a trip they took to Bree. This time, they really WERE writing a book (A/N: Ha, Ha.). Nikki walked in, and saw me. I had my chin in my hand, and was staring off into space. She frowned, and walked over to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said, the tone I used reminding me of Gandalf in Rivendell.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
So, we were walking along, First Strider, then Frodo, then I, and Merry and Pippin in the back. I heard Frodo draw breath as the watchtower Amon Sul came into view. I rightly guessed that He was having very painful memories flood back. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Know what day it is?" he asked through partly clenched teeth.  
  
"October Sixth," I replied glumly, knowing that he was not just having horrible memories, but also horrible pain, from that night nine years ago.  
  
As soon as we had pitched camp, Aragorn pulled out a sheath and handed it to me.  
  
"This sword is yours now. Keep it close."  
  
I laughed inwardly. "Déjà vu," I said, quietly.  
  
"Don't worry," merry began.  
  
"We won't be stupid enough to light a fire this time." Pippin finished.  
  
"You'd better not," Sam growled. (A/N: don't worry. Sam's not possessed...yet...)  
  
Twenty minutes later found our camp quiet, dark, and guarded by Frodo. He had volunteered, for god knew why, to be first watch.  
  
Later in the night, Aragorn was shaking me awake. "Wake up," he said frantically. "The nazgul are coming." (A/N: dun dun DUUUUUN!)  
  
"Alright, who lit the fire?" I said groggily.  
  
"No one." Someone said, but in the darkness I couldn't be sure of whom.  
  
Frodo crouched down by me. "You alright? He asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered, suddenly fully alert and fearful. He held out a hand to me, and I took it. I stood up, and we all watched, as if in slow motion, the eight ring wraiths coming towards us. My eyes widened. Next to me, I heard Sam draw breath sharply and Frodo cringe.  
  
As soon as the camp was surrounded, and everyone was fighting a couple of ring wraiths at a time, with Aragorn taking on three, all of it became to much for me. I stumbled backward, falling down hard.  
  
"NO!" Frodo shouted. He dodged through the fray and put himself between the ring wraith and me. He then proceeded to attempt to save himself also, and started to drive it away with his sword. I heard horrible shrieks as several of the wraiths fled, leaving three, and Merry and Pippin were chasing after one, while Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo worked at the other two. As soon as I regained my sense of balance and drew my sword from its sheath, one of the wraiths was already standing over Frodo, who had, in all the confusion, fallen and gone unnoticed. The wraith raised its sword, and I lost my senses as I ran over. I flung myself over Frodo, shielding him from the ring wraiths' blows, and screamed out as I felt the Morgul weapon of the horrible creature being driven through my back. It was then that everything went dark as I lost my memory.  
  
*** End Flashback***  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine." I replied, getting up at the sound of an approaching horse cart. I heard Frodo talking, sounding very excited, but I couldn't quite make out the words. As soon as I walked outside to see who was here, my face broke into a huge smile. I hadn't seen him for at least thirty-five years. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen- Many Meetings  
  
"Gandalf!" I exclaimed, as I ran to the old wizard.  
  
"Look who I found," Frodo said, also sporting a big grin.  
  
"Come on, come in!" I exclaimed. (A/N: yes, I HAVE seen the LotR movie too many times... seven and counting....)  
  
As soon as we had all clambered into the house, I began to stutter. I wondered how it was that, after all these years, Gandalf was actually alive. After Gwalahir had come to get us, through word of Bilbo, and Gandalf was not with him, we had finally feared for the worst. Gandalf, so we thought, had finally fallen.  
  
And now we were proven wrong.  
  
"And who are these young ones?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Oh... this is Nikki and this is Sam... By the way, this is Gandalf, kids. A very old friend." I caught Gandalf's eyes as Frodo said this, and he smiled.  
  
"Speaking of Sam, where is the old rascal?"  
  
Frodo and I looked at each other sadly.  
  
"But, Gandalf, I thought you were..." I trailed off.  
  
"Yes, as I thought of you. But, when I finally made my way from the Grey Havens to Gondor, and Elessar told me of your life, I made haste to the Shire."  
  
"Ah." I said. "And how are Aragorn and Arwen doing?"  
  
"Fine. They also sent message that if I was to find you, to tell you that you are welcome in Gondor whenever. All of you."  
  
I once again looked down. Stirring my tea.  
  
"What's wrong?" The wizard asked concernedly.  
  
"Sam is..." I trailed off. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen- of eagles and very old friends  
  
(A/N: I am not only the queen of plot twisters, I am also the MASTER OF CLIFFIES! Wait, make that EMPRESS.- Oi,. Rachel, give it up. You're not the empress of EVERYTHING. ARE NOT! ARE NOT!)  
  
"Sam is... dead." I finished.  
  
Gandalf's smile very quickly faded into a look of horrified sadness. The children each bore a look of confusion.  
  
"Not your brother," I said. "Samwise Gamgee. A very old and very dear friend to your father for many years and a wonderful companion and friend of mine for a year."  
  
"I'm sorry," Nikki said softly. "I never knew."  
  
"We didn't want to tell you yet, but your father and I are, well, not exactly who we might appear to be." I said.  
  
"Ah." Said Gandalf. "So, you haven't told them yet?"  
  
"Of course not." Frodo said. "They're much too young. But we had agreed that we could tell them the basics of what happened, leaving out all the death and war and violence, until they're ready."  
  
"I see. So, how did he die?"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
As we started off, once more waking to find the morning shadowed and scarred with darkness, I could feel the immense weight of the ring pulling me slowly but surely downward.  
  
"You okay?" asked Frodo.  
  
I LOOKED at him. "What do you think?" I asked. He raised one eyebrow. "Jeez, you remind me of Rachel." I said. He frowned. "Nevermind." I said, yearning for home. I hadn't been there for nine months. After Gandalf had told me I might never be able to return, I was affixed to my mission and gave no thought to tomorrow, for I did not know if it would come. As the slope greatly increased, the weight grew heavier and heavier. I didn't think I could bear it any longer. As we neared the top, my vision blurred. All I could see was a slightly lighter gray slope, which was the mountain in front of me, and a darker black beyond that. The ground began to level off as we came to the summit. My breath began to come in sharp, painful, rasping intakes of air. Frodo patted me on the shoulder and I took comfort enough in that small gesture that I could go on.  
  
We had reached the summit of Mount Doom.  
  
Author Note: Ohhh... that one REALLY had to hurt! Don't worry; I'll type more up soon... I'm not THAT cruel... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen- Of death and rebirth  
  
A/N: remember, this is STILL in flashback mode.  
  
Just as we had reached the top, I heard a noise behind us. I looked back, and Frodo and Sam were fighting two Orcs.  
  
"Leah! Go!" I heard Frodo exclaim as his Orc drew closer and made him edge back. I was at indecision. Risk my life in going over and helping, or go to the chasm and fulfill my duty and leave Frodo and Sam to their own protection?  
  
I had, during my journey, found that indecision is often worse than the wrong choice, so I hesitated little before I ran to the mountain.  
  
I then heard a yell and turned around to see Frodo sprinting towards me. He did not look like himself. As I fumbled with the ring's chain, trying to achieve my task and worrying about Frodo at the same time, he caught up with me. As he grasped the chain around my neck, slowly strangling me, I thought desperately. Wait.... This seemed familiar almost... What did Sam do what Gollum was strangling him?  
  
So, using my last inspiration, I unlatched the chain finally, and threw myself backwards.  
  
Several things happened at once. I heard a sickening crack as Frodo's head collided with the ground, and I stumbled blindly in the direction of the chasm of doom. Then, I heard Sam's voice, calling Frodo's voice faintly, as I, finally regaining my senses, stumbled over to the place where I was to fulfill my quest.............. I heard a yell as I dropped the ring into the fire. I spun around and the last thing I saw was Sam and Frodo's figures, lying on the ground. I didn't have consciousness enough to make sense of it.  
  
When I woke up, some time later, I was alone. Gathering what little strength I had, I weakly crawled over to where Frodo was. He looked to be dead. I prayed to god, or to anyone who would listen, that he was not. I frowned, trying to remember any fragment of what I'd learned in that stupid safety camp my mom had made me go to before third grade.  
  
I check for a pulse /I  
  
Something inside me whispered. I squinted in the grey dawn's light, trying to see where his wrist was so I could take a pulse.  
  
I stupid, you're supposed to take the pulse at the NECK. That's where it's strongest. /I  
  
Oh, yeah. At the neck. I put my hand up to his neck, and at the same time bent over to see if I could hear any sign of breath or life. There was no pulse.  
  
OH, CLIFFIE! OUCH! Keep reading, please don't hate me, and remember I am the EMPRESS (hear that, Rachel?) of cliffies and plot twisters. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen- of death and judgment; can you give it to them, Leah?  
  
A/N: Remember, this is STILL in flashback mode.  
  
I panicked. So, he was dead. I had to do something, but what? I finally decided that, seeing as how it would be what Frodo would have wanted me to do, I crawled over to the other shape.  
  
Even though he was laying face-down, I could still recognize the figure as Sam. The back of his shirt and jacket were stained with blood, and a sword was protruding from his back. I shakily reached out a hand to pull it out, before recoiling. If there was any chance at all that he could have life in him, which I seriously doubted, it would be best not to pull the sword out, as it was currently stemming the bleeding. I tried to think clearly. What would they have done? In the blink of an eye, my mind went back to Tom Bombadil. I did the first thing I could think of.  
  
"Help! Help!" I cried, but my voice was lost on the ever-whistling wind.  
  
I did not know that, at that very moment, they were coming.  
  
"Help!" I tried again, but it seemed useless. I looked over into the ever-rising fires of Mt. Doom. So, the fellowship had come to an end. I closed my eyes and prepared to jump. I was about to die when a familiar sound came over me... Like an eagle... I spun around, to see Gwalahir and one other eagle coming... But Gandalf was not with them. I ran to where Frodo was and started waving my arms.  
  
I had then woken up in Rivendell, a week later, to find that Frodo had somehow been mended by the elves. Sam was not with us, as the eagles had overlooked him, and a funeral service had been held the day we woke up (A/N: am I evil or what? Oh, well, anything can happen in plot twisters...)  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Well, the reason I made such haste was because Gwalahir gave me a message when he told me you were alive... A written message. With the seal of Mordor." Gandalf said.  
  
At this, He took out a sealed envelope and handed it to Frodo. He frowned, and looked up at Gandalf, who nodded. The children's eyebrows were knitted together in utter confusion.  
  
"Mordor?" Nikki said. "But... isn't that where Mount Doom is?"  
  
"Yes." I replied, without looking up. Frodo had now opened the letter.  
  
Author's note: That one's gotta HURT! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen- A little bit of everything (yes, I was listening to Meredith Brooks)  
  
(A/N: I am now the GODDESS of cliffies after last chapter)  
  
(Please, feed the ego, people! Read and Review!)  
  
(Also, I made a mistake the other chapter It hasn't been Thirty-Five years, it's been 40. Also, don't get confused, Sam is not with them, Sam is their KID.)  
  
We looked at the signature on the letter and everything became blurry.  
  
I Signed, Samwise Gamgee /I  
  
So he was alive! We then read the letter out loud.  
  
"Frodo and Leah Baggins,  
  
"I have your friend, Sam Gamgee as he calls himself, here at my fortress of Cirith Ungol. He will be executed on the 22^nd of January.  
  
I signed, Grima Wormtounge./I  
  
I Signed, Samwise Gamgee /I"  
  
We looked up at Gandalf, whose face was solemn.  
  
"We have to go get him," Said Both Frodo and I at the same time. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"No, we cannot leave him. As it is still early March, we have enough time to reach Mordor by next January. I will help you, as will the others, I am sure."  
  
As he said this, Merry and Pippin burst into the room.  
  
"Right on cue," said Gandalf.  
  
"You seriously need to get eavesdropping lessons. Maybe Sam can help you once we get back." I said, with a laugh. "I want go as soon as possible, but we can't leave the children for that long."  
  
"Of course you can't. We're coming with you!" said Nikki and Sam together.  
  
"You can't." I said. "The road is too dangerous. I can't allow you to come."  
  
"Well, don't forget, they're both older than Merry and I when we went the first time," Said Pippin, with a wink at the children.  
  
"PIPPIN!" I said. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"well," said Frodo cautiously, "They do have a point."  
  
I was exasperated. I threw my arms in the air. "I give up," I said.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to waste your time. After all, you I were /I only twelve when you went on YOUR journey."  
  
I scowled at Frodo. "Okay, I'm going to go start getting things ready."  
  
"I'll get all the ponies." Said Merry. He left and Pippin followed him.  
  
Frodo, Nikki, and Sam left to get everything else ready.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." I told Gandalf before following them.  
  
"So am I, so am I."  
  
***Three Days later***  
  
"So, we've reached Crickhollow," Frodo said, once he'd reached the cottage Frodo had still not gotten rid of after his journey so many years ago (he never knew when he might need it).  
  
"We're leaving first thing tomorrow." Pippin said.  
  
"Which way are we going? Certainly not..." I said.  
  
"I know a pretty good shortcut we could take," Nikki said.  
  
Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and I all looked at each other for about three seconds and then turned and looked at Nikki.  
  
"No," we all said at the same time. Gandalf laughed.  
  
"What?" she said, looking from person to person.  
  
"Umm.... Nothing." I said.  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well go in the direction of the Old Forest." Said Frodo dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. "It certainly looks like the only safe plan from here. We'll just have to be very careful this time and make sure NOT to take a rest until we get through it."  
  
So, the next morning, we were walking through the forest, and I started singing a song I had remembered from long ago, when I lived in my world.  
  
I You don't know how you met me, you don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye, all you know is when I'm with you, I make you free, and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea.  
  
I'm singin', follow me, everything is all right, I'll be the on to tuck you in at night, and if you want to leave I can guarantee, you won't find nobody else like me./I  
  
I then stopped singing and realized Nikki and Sam were looking at me. This song had been one of my favorites to sing when I was on my first journey, so, naturally, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin knew it.  
  
"What song is that, Mom?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just a song I know." I replied. Frodo then started to sing softly, where I had left off, and our voices began to blend together.  
  
I I'm not worried `bout the ring you wear, `cuz as long as no one knows, then nobody can care. /I  
  
We fell silent, and a drape of quietness fell over the seven of us. As we neared the Barrow-Downs without yet meeting Tom Bombadil, the Withywindle, or Old Man Willow, we felt fairly relieved. As it grew dark and we neared Bree, I began to warn Nikki and Sam against the atmosphere of the inn.  
  
"Don't talk to strangers," I said. I God, I sound like my mom. /I I thought to myself.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, mom. We know the drill. Don't worry." Sam said.  
  
"And, whatever you do, do not dance on a table," said Pippin, snickering.  
  
"And don't TELL anyone your real name." Frodo said, glaring at Pippin. "We're the Underhills from now on."  
  
Gandalf laughed, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
I same old wizard, /I I thought, and began to hum the segment of the Lord of the Rings soundtrack of the filming in Hobbiton.  
  
When we had reached the Prancing Pony and checked into our rooms, no one was tired, so we went down to join the company.  
  
Once we had reached the main part of the inn and sat down at a table, Nikki and Sam started looking around. When they had taken in all that was to be seen, and sampled the wonderful beer that everyone loved, they started whispering and looking to the corner where two people in hoods were sitting. One was wearing an overlarge elven-cloak, and the other a plain black cloak.  
  
"Those people have done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." Sam finally quietly announced to us. When I saw who they were talking about and looked around, I looked at Frodo. Something seemed all too familiar about this. The men straightened up in their chairs just as Barliaman passed.  
  
"Who are those men in the corner?" I asked him.  
  
"Not sure.... All I know's that one's an elf, the other a human. A ranger, I think."  
  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas!" Frodo whispered.  
  
OHH! Cliffie! Well, here's a record; Hobbiton to Bree in just over four pages! Beat THAT!  
  
RACHEL IS NOT THE GODDESS OR EMPRESS OF ANYTHING! I REIGN OVER ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	19. Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen-Rejoining Company and Long-Lost Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
With a grin, Frodo and I went over to the "strangers".  
  
"Long time, no see," I said with a grin. They pulled their hoods back to reveal the king and the elf prince we had not seen for so long.  
  
"So we meet once more," Legolas said, as we all walked back over to where the others were sitting.  
  
"So nice to see you again," said Gandalf. Merry and Pippin just smiled, and Nikki and Sam looked to be very confused.  
  
"And who are these young ones?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow at Frodo and I.  
  
"How is it all you guys can to that? Jeez! Some people have all the talent." I said. Aragorn looked confused.  
  
"Nevermind." I said.  
  
"This is Nikki and Sam, our children." Frodo said, smiling. Aragorn raised the other eyebrow, then lowered them and smiled. "So, what are you guys doing this time around?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Trying to. well, take a look at this." Frodo pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed him the letter to the elf.  
  
"From Mordor." He remarked. He read it, eyes widening at the signature and date, and handed it back to Frodo.  
  
"And I hope you're not even thinking about leaving us behind." Aragorn said.  
  
"Of course not." Gandalf said.  
  
***Two days later***  
  
So, we had reached Weathertop, the tower of Amon-Sul. We had camped out and lit a fire, not expecting wraiths this time. Nikki and Legolas were sitting a little way from the fire, talking, Aragorn, having given Nikki and Sam swords, was teaching Sam how to use his, and everyone else but Frodo and I were sitting around the fire. Frodo and I sat on the edge of the tower, looking at the stars. I sighed.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied, "but very cold." I was shivering through my cloak. He put his arm around me, and I leaned in and put my head on his chest.  
  
"This is the way it should be," he said. "Just you, me, and the sky above."  
  
I laughed. "Frodo," I said, "I love you."  
  
(a/n: AHH! SAPPINESS!)  
  
"and I love you." He replied, before leaning in and kissing me.  
  
***Meanwhile.***  
  
(told from Nikki's POV)  
  
There I sat, next to Legolas. He was telling me great tales of elves, of Rivendell, of his journeys. I did not know why, but his eyes seemed enchanting since I first set my sight on them. When we first met, he had even winked at me. a small, private wink, which nobody else had seen. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps there was more to that wink than I had originally thought.  
  
(Back to Leah's POV)  
  
When at last we separated, we were both smiling. I yawned before leaning back in against his chest and closing my eyes, the gentle rhythm of his breath and heartbeat lulling me off to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, I was being shaken awake. Something seemed familiar about this. I opened my eyes to see Frodo, his eyes wide and looking Frantic.  
  
"Ring Wraiths," He breathed.  
  
"The children!" I exclaimed, and grabbed my sword. We ran as fast as we could back to camp, but it was too late. Two Wraiths stood over Nikki and Sam, with their swords raised high above them. The children exchanged glances, terrified. Even as we ran, the Nazgul screamed and brought down their swords, stabbing Nikki's left shoulder and Sam's right. We kept running, hoping to ward them off before they could do any further damage. Legolas, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn apparently had the same idea, as they were chasing after the other Wraiths. When we got to where the children had lain, both were in severe pain. The wraiths had backed off a little and were now advancing upon us. We looked at each other and ran towards them, screaming.  
  
I was never sure how exactly I made it through that night. Everything seemed blurry, but somehow we drove the wraiths out of our camp and started off towards Rivendell.  
  
"We have to hope," said Gandalf, with a faint trace of a smile, "That the children are as strong as their parents." Frodo and I looked at each other with worried glances. We were taking turns carrying Sam, he being the youngest and lightest, while Legolas bore Nikki.  
  
"Hold on," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will," She said back, and tightened her grip around his shoulders.  
  
Later that night, when we had finally decided to pull back and see if we could find Athelas, Two people rode into our camp while Aragorn and Frodo were still out looking for the weed. "Ah," said Gandalf, startling me. "So nice to see you, Arwen, Glorfindel." I spun around, hoping to see whom I most wanted to at that moment.  
  
It was none other than Glorfindel and Arwen, exactly who I was expecting.  
  
"Thank god you're here." I said.  
  
"What?" Said Glorfindel, looking confused.  
  
"We've had a bit of trouble," Said Gandalf, pointing to Nikki and Sam. Glorfindel and Arwen headed over to where I was tending the wounds of the children with herbs. 


	20. TWENTY!

1 Chapter Twenty- Life and Love; I'll Never Let You Go  
  
A/N: just for Nikki (you know who you are, Morely), I'm gonna Put a joke scene in. this isn't in the fic, it's just a joke.  
  
(rustling in the bushes)  
  
Leah: Where's Legolas? Nikki? (yelling) Nikki!  
  
Nikki (to Legolas, in the bushes, hair rustled up): Run! I'll catch up!  
  
Oh, HaHa. Nikki, you're SO funny (you know it!)  
  
Also, I need to clarify something. Although Leah is a hobbit, she has human blood, so Nikki and Sam are both very tall for hobbits, due to being half human.  
  
Eventually, after everyone got back to the camp and talked it over, it was decided that Legolas and I would go ahead on the horses, Legolas with Nikki (they had become fast friends) and I with Sam. We set out after an hour's rest, most of which I spent talking to Frodo.  
  
"Do you think they'll make it?" I asked him, meaning Sam and Nikki.  
  
"I think so. I hope so, at any rate." He replied. This made me fall silent for a while, because I was very worried about the children.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. "I would go in your place,"  
  
"I would accept, but I would rather go ahead with them. I'm very worried, and I want to be there when they get to Rivendell." I said. He smiled, and put a protective arm around me.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"And I you," I said with a smile, and got up as I saw Legolas begin to mount his horse and beckon to me. I walked over to where the children lay, checking one last time to make sure their cloaks were secure and their makeshift bandages properly in place, and then carefully picked up Nikki and placed her on the horse in front of Legolas. He put one arm around her, keeping the other hand on the reigns. I placed Sam on the other horse, and carefully climbed up into the saddle behind him. Frodo came to see me off. He smiled.  
  
"Ride. Ride hard. And don't look back." He said. I smiled, as I recognized this as the same thing Aragorn had said to Arwen.  
  
"I will. Be careful and don't worry. I will not let them fall into the shadow, I promise." And with that, Legolas and I rode off.  
  
That night was one of the longest of my life, like most miserable nights. The next day, as we neared the river that outlined the borders of Rivendell, Sam and Nikki seemed to sag. Legolas and I exchanged worried glances.  
  
We urged them ever frequently to hold on, to hang in there, but it was almost lost, just a comfort to ourselves. Just as I was about to give up hope, Legolas gave a loud cry. We had reached Rivendell.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop there, but that would be mean and I don't like posting more chapters than I have to. Thank me. Profusely.)  
  
I don't know how long I sat near Elrond, who was saying various chants and prayers over the children, and changing the dressings on the wounds every once in a while. Eventually, he stood up, brushing off his hands after changing the bandages for the final time. He looked at me. "I've done all I can." He said. "Only time can tell whether or not we were too late." I gulped. "Don't worry," he said, "They got here faster than either you or Frodo did, and I'm getting better at healing people with this type of wound." I smiled thinly. "Elrond," I said, "Thank you so much for your help. With everything. You've not had an easy life, and you still find it in your heart to help. Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "I only hope it will be enough," he said too quietly for me to hear.  
  
The next day, the rest of our companions came into Rivendell, so the day was mostly spent answering inquiries about our journey.  
  
"Did you have any trouble?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Not much. Towards the end, I almost gave up hope. It was horrible. I'll never know how you and Arwen did it." I replied. He put his arm around me and sighed. "I hope they wake up soon," he said, "I'm worried about them, and I do not like being delayed. The 22nd of January is, although still far off, too close for my comfort." I nodded, and looked over to where they lay, Legolas sitting over Nikki, looking almost as though he was making an important decision. "Do you ever get the feeling," I whispered to Frodo, "That Nikki and Legolas are almost more than just friends?" He laughed softly.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "Although she's much too young."  
  
"Much too young!?" I exclaimed quietly, "I was only thirteen when we got married, for god's sake!"  
  
He blushed. "You're probably right, as usual." He said. I giggled. \  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said, looking back over to Sam and Nikki.  
  
The next day, I was awoken by the calling of birds outside my window. I wandered down the hall, unconsciously moving towards Nikki and Sam's room. When I had reached it, I sat down and looked around. Though I had not at first realized it, I recognized this to be the same room that both Frodo and I had woken up in when we had gotten stabbed at Weathertop. I stared absentmindedly at Leah. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I heard steps in the hallway, what sounded like two pairs. I turned to the doorway in time to see Frodo and Legolas come into the room. They acknowledged me with a nod and sat down, Frodo on my right side and Legolas across from us next to Nikki. He was looking sadly at her pale sleeping figure. I smiled and looked at Frodo, who was looking back at me. I cast a meaningful look back towards Legolas, and Frodo nodded. I smiled.  
  
"It's so cute," I thought at him.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's really sweet," he thought back, and put an arm around me. I looked back down at Sam, and stared at him for a while before looking up at Legolas, who had his hands folded and his eyes closed, looking serene. I then turned my gaze to Nikki, who chose that exact moment to wake up.  
  
"Where am I, and what is the time?" She asked. Legolas looked at her, startled. I laughed, before answering her.  
  
"You are in Rivendell, and it is about ten o 'clock in the morning, on October the Twenty-Fourth." I said.  
  
Nikki rubbed her eyes and sat up, this action pulling the blankets a little bit off of Sam, who then woke up. "Where am I?" he asked groggily.  
  
"In Rivendell." I said. He also sat up, and the children looked at us. "What happened?" Nikki asked. "I remember people in black- Nazgul, Aragorn called them- and getting stabbed in the shoulder, and…" she trailed off.  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "You were indeed, as Leah would say, out of it," he said.  
  
I smiled. It was obvious that Legolas liked Nikki as more than just a friend, but I wondered: did she like him in that way back? Sam interrupted me from my thoughts.  
  
"When do we set out again?" He asked. I looked at Frodo. "As soon as possible," I said. "Sooner than last time, as we don't have to wait for the council this time," I said, with a wink towards Frodo. He smiled. The children just looked confused.  
  
That night, we all had dinner together, us now consisting of Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Nikki, Sam, and I. When we all sat down and had started eating, Frodo's eyebrows knitted together. "What is it?" Gandalf asked, seeing him.  
  
"Why is it," Frodo asked, "that we always seem to travel in nines?" I looked around, and, seeing that he was right, laughed to myself. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Nikki, who was sitting on my left, kept stealing glances at Legolas. I wondered about this, and decided I would ask her about it later. The opportunity of later came sooner than I had expected, about twenty minutes after we started eating. I turned to Nikki. "Nikki," I said, "Umm… I was wondering…" I began, but couldn't figure out how to finish. My daughter looked at me in confusion, and my eyes must have darted to the elf sitting next to Frodo (A/N: No, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the elf sitting next to you.(inside joke)), because she sighed.  
  
"You were wondering if I was in love with Legolas," she said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Umm…yeah."  
  
"Well," she said, chewing a piece of bread thoughtfully, "I kinda have a bit of a 'crush', as you always call it, on him, but…"  
  
"But you can't figure out how to tell him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I smiled. "I'll help you tonight." I said. I may be about fifty-two in Hobbit years, but that was only twenty-six in human years…. Gosh, which meant that Nikki was sixteen, I was only ten years in human years older than my daughter. Geez, that's messed up.  
  
Nikki looked at me. "Help me?' she asked, her face arranged in a look of confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you advice and stuff."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
I did not then know that at that very moment that Frodo was having almost the same conversation with Legolas.  
  
"You like her, don't you, Legolas?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. You know who I mean and I know you have your eye on her. And I think you should act on it."  
  
The elf turned red. "But, Frodo, she's your daughter!"  
  
Frodo winked. "I know, my dear friend. And your point is? If you like her, go for it."  
  
"Maybe I will… I may be brave when it comes to battling or whatever, but I can't face a girl. My friend. Sheesh."  
  
"Well, honestly friend, you didn't think id leave you to your own devices, did you? I intend to help you out with every step along the way."  
  
"Thank you, Frodo."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
So, later that night found Frodo in Legolas' quarters, and I in Nikki's.  
  
"Mom, what do I say?"  
  
"Just say whatever feels natural. Also, quit with the Mom thing. In human years, I'm only ten years older. I like to think of my age in terms of human years, because then I'm only twenty-six. You'd be sixteen."  
  
"Oh. What will feel natural, uh, whatever I'm supposed to call you now?"  
  
"Say the first thing that pops into your head. As long as it doesn't involve cuss words, less than charitable thoughts, or anything gross. Call me Leah."  
  
"Leah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." And with that, she leaned forward and hugged me, a gentle mother- daughter hug. How lovely. (A/N: CH-CH-CH-CHEESY!) I looked at her, examining her face. She had, because of my horrible genes, just gotten over a bad case of acne a few months ago, but her face was clear, her complexion fair. She was ready to go. I smiled, and she smiled nervously. It was then time for me to go back to my room, as Sam had just walked in.  
  
"Bye," I whispered.  
  
Back in the room, I found Frodo, sitting on the bed, yawning. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked.  
  
"I would ask the same of you," he said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I was talking to Nikki. You?"  
  
"Talking to Legolas."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Er… Umm…"  
  
"Nikki, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied, looking defeated.  
  
"I see. Well, as a matter of fact, I was talking to Nikki about Legolas."  
  
"You mean she feels the same about him as he feels about her?"  
  
I grinned. "Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, wearing an identical evil grin.  
  
"I'll forge the one to Legolas. North balcony? Eight thirty tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
So, there we sat, forging notes. I to Legolas, and Frodo to Nikki. Twenty minutes later, we sat back and read our finished products.  
  
Legolas,  
  
I was wondering if you could please meet me on the North Balcony at eight thirty tonight.  
  
Singed,  
  
Nikki Underhill-Baggins  
  
Darling Nikki,  
  
I was wondering if it would be possible for you to meet me at eight thirty tonight on the North Balcony.  
  
Yours,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
We nodded. This was good work. I agreed to give Legolas his from Nikki, and Frodo would give Nikki hers from Legolas. Everything was set.  
  
The next night after dinner, Frodo and I tracked down our people to whom we were delivering letters, and gave them. Everything went smoothly, and Eight thirty found us sitting behind the pillars near the North Balcony.  
  
OOH, CLIFFIE!!!!!! OUCH!!!!! Poll: should I show Moria and Lothlorien, or just skip to the exciting part? REVIEW and have effect on the outcome! 


	21. The Great Setup.... Am i evil or what, N...

Chapter Twenty One- Leaving on a Jet Plane (I dunno….I had Chapter Title Writer's Block)  
  
1 Author's Note- Nikki, if you give away ONE MORE EXCITING PART, I will PERSONALLY hunt you down. And kill you. Violently. With a spork. GRR!!! Also, before I kill you, I will also have Legolas spit in your face, totally reject you, and I will take him AND Frodo. You will be left with no one… wait, you'll be left with Aaron Morris. Even worse. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (If you're not Nikki, sorry you had to read that.)  
  
2 Also, the rumors that no one has heard are true! (A/N: Are the rumors true, Author? (If anyone can figure out where that comes from, I got a giant cutout of Frodo and Leggy!)) I am in the process of planning and thinking over TWO sequels! One is a Mary-Sue, (like this isn't one already?) and the other is an actual sequel, involving Leah, Frodo Baggins, Nikki (Nikki… GREENLEAF!?!?), Legolas, Sam Gamgee, Sam Baggins, and Frodo Gamgee (Sam's kid.).  
  
One more thing- if I didn't already tell you this, Nikki is only about six inches shorter than Legolas. Even though Leah is a hobbit, she still has humanlike qualities, so Nikki is very tall, like Leah.  
  
Sheesh, I have a lot of Author's notes! I just wanted to say that the theme song (Am I creative or what!?) for the scene with Nikki and Legolas is "All Through the Night" by Cyndi Lauper. Frodo and Leah's theme song is "Time after time," by the same artist.  
  
I just keep adding things, don't I?! Umm, I'll warn you. There are many things in this chapter- Humor, Romance, and Angst. All three necessary elements for the perfect fan fiction.  
  
You may now read the text.  
  
  
  
As Frodo and I sat in our hiding places, we watched the scene unfolding in front of us.  
  
Nikki and Legolas both walked in from different places, Nikki from the right and Legolas from the left, they saw each other and promptly blushed. Legolas smiled and walked over to where Nikki was. Frodo shifted himself so he could see.  
  
"First thing that pops into your head," I whispered, making silent prayers that she would not turn fuchsia, say anything stupid, or do anything stupid.  
  
"Lovely night tonight, isn't it?" She said, making small talk. Legolas saw through it at once.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come here?" he asked. Frodo and I exchanged looks. I smacked myself on the forehead.  
  
"Why did I ask you here? You were the one doing the asking!"  
  
The elf bore a look of confusion. "But I thought…" he took out a folded and wrinkled letter and showed it to the girl, and she examined it closely.  
  
"This isn't my handwriting," she said. "Look at this." And she pulled out a letter with an almost identical message. Frodo rolled his eyes. When Legolas read it, his eyes widened. "This is Frodo's handwriting!" he said.  
  
"Wait… Let me see yours again…" When she looked at it, examining it more carefully, her eyes widened. "This is my mother's handwriting!" She exclaimed.  
  
Legolas finally seemed to realize the full extent of their setup just as Frodo finally figured out the extent of our error.  
  
"Crap," he said quietly, but it was unfortunately loud enough for Legolas' sharp elven hearing. "Did you hear something?" he asked Nikki with as evil a grin as he could manage. "Why, it sounded almost like Frodo." He motioned to her, and they crept out of sight. Frodo and I looked around nervously, sitting there for god knows how long. Nikki finally broke the silence. Her voice seemed to come from behind us.  
  
"You guys know that was not such a good idea." She said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Uhhh…" I said, turning around. "Hi?"  
  
The elf and my daughter both looked down at me. I drew myself up to my full height, and looked each in the eye for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Well, neither of you would make the first move, and we wanted it to work out for you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, GREAT excuse."  
  
"Don't you try using sarcasm on me, young lady. I'm not very good at sarcasm."  
  
"Was that sarcastic?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
Legolas and Frodo both suddenly laughed. "What?" both Nikki and I asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that you two are not very good at arguing." Frodo replied.  
  
Nikki and I exchanged glances before exclaiming.  
  
"Frodo!" I said, just as Nikki exclaimed "Dad!"  
  
"Well?" he asked. "I was just stating the obvious!" I snorted.  
  
"And while we may not be all that great at arguing, you're sure not good at insults." Frodo was unphased. "Neither are you." He replied.  
  
I shook my head. "Well, time to get to bed." I said.  
  
"What?" Nikki asked.  
  
"We have to leave tomorrow. As soon as possible." Frodo said, coming to my aid.  
  
"We'll go to sleep soon. I just need to talk to Nikki for a moment," said Legolas, in an almost shy voice. Frodo and I exchanged glances.  
  
"YES!" I said, before steering Frodo away in the direction of our room.  
  
"Take all the time you want!" He said, turning back for one last look. Nikki gave thumbs up at me behind Legolas' back, which he fortunately didn't see. He had put an arm around her waist and she seemed very attentive to what he was saying. (A/N: SAPPY!)  
  
(This scene is from third person, just for the purpose of fan fiction.)  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say that, although neither of us want to admit it, I think we both 'have a thing for each other', as Leah would say. I know that's true on my own side, although I didn't want to admit it. We've had a great friendship, and I really don't want it to end, no matter what."  
  
"What a mouthful." Nikki said, smiling. "And I might as well say that I like you as more than a friend also, as long as it's out in the open."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Nikki looked up, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Legolas leaned in and kissed her.  
  
**End Third Person**  
  
I looked nervously in the direction of the North Balcony, awaiting some sign of what was happening. Frodo seemed to sense my thoughts.  
  
"How do you think they're making out?"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"It wasn't meant like it sounded!" He said in his own defense.  
  
"Yeah. Sure…" I teased.  
  
He leaned back against the headboard, and I got up from my seat at the desk and sat next to him. He put him arm around me as I leaned back and I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't heard any screams, so I assume it's going good."  
  
He laughed softly and I looked over to see a thin smile on his lips, but he looked sad. I searched my mind for a split second before realizing what was wrong.  
  
"You're worried about Sam, aren't you?" I asked, being cautious so as not to upset him. He nodded and looked over at me.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It's almost worse knowing that he's been alive and has been tortured for forty years than thinking he's dead."  
  
I nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, just as Nikki walked in, big grin on her face.  
  
"So I assume everything went well?" I asked.  
  
She sat down in the chair and nodded.  
  
"Do tell!" Frodo said.  
  
"Oh, you don't wanna hear all the details."  
  
"Yes we do!"  
  
I cracked up.  
  
"What!?" She asked.  
  
"Jeez, this reminds me of the movie 'Grease'!" Nikki looked confused. I shook my head. "Nevermind. I won't ask." She said.  
  
"So?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Well… We talked for a while, and then…" she drifted off.  
  
"And then what?" I asked.  
  
"And then… he kissed me."  
  
I let out a whoop just as Frodo exclaimed, "Yes!"  
  
Nikki blushed.  
  
"And…?" I said.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And what else happened?"  
  
"Well… We sat and held hands and talked for a while, and then he said we'd probably better get going, because we were leaving pretty early tomorrow."  
  
I smiled. "I believe congratulations are in order?" I asked, and she blushed further.  
  
"Yes, they are. Congratulations!" Frodo said, in a voice not unlike that of Alex Trebek.  
  
"I'd probably better get going." She said. "I'm pretty tired and we have lots to do tomorrow."  
  
I nodded. "Get to bed!" I said, mimicking my mother. She laughed a bit. "Okay, okay!" she said, hurrying away. I spoke to Frodo after she left.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, continuing our last conversation. "We'll get there in time."  
  
I looked over at him, and noticed that tears were now rolling down his cheeks. I frowned, worried. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"That's not the only thing bothering you, and we both know it. What else are you worried about?"  
  
"What am I not worried about? I've made so many mistakes in my life, and they're all coming back to haunt me."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like leaving Sam behind, like trying to…"  
  
"Trying to what?"  
  
He choked on a dry sob. "Trying to take the ring from you."  
  
I choked, hearing that and seeing his face like that. "You weren't yourself." I whispered.  
  
"But I still feel horrible for it." He said, looking at me with eyes full of sorrow. I bit my lip and leaned in, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You once told me something. One word that saved my life, and set it back on track. Maybe I can return the favor." I said.  
  
"Please," I whispered.  
  
I AM AN EVIL CLIFFIE QUEEN! BOW DOWN TO ME, MORTALS! 


	22. Moria

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Author's Note: Sayings of the chapter: "Never judge a chocolate monkey by its color," and "holy chocolate cheese weasels!"  
  
Also, I know I said I'd be strict about the reviewer thing, but…  
  
  
  
1 He looked at me, and I smiled.  
  
"Please don't blame yourself for everything. For anything."  
  
I leaned in and wiped the tears off his face, before burying my face in his chest.  
  
"I love you." I whispered. He responded by shifting his arms and pulling my forehead to his chest.  
  
"And I you." He finally said, after a long silence.  
  
I didn't hear him. I was fast asleep.  
  
When I woke the next morning, I looked up to see Frodo looking back at me, his face tear-stained from the night before and his blue eyes sparkling from his pale face in the early morning light.  
  
"We have to get up soon," he said very softly.  
  
"Darn." I said, stretching and yawning. I finally got up, still stretching. In about two minutes I pulled on a tee shirt and one of the original pairs of the jeans I had brought when I came to this world. Part of the whole miraculous situation, they still fit me, although I was half the size I had been. Under the shirt, I wore the Mithril, which Frodo had insisted I wear on this journey, even though I had protested. Over all this, I pulled on my elven-cloak. I stayed barefoot, however. The hobbit in me was coming out again. Frodo looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, as if to inquire whether or not I was ready. I nodded, shouldered my pack (we'd packed the night before), and headed out the door.  
  
When we got to the North Balcony, were we'd all agreed to meet, everyone was there except Nikki, Sam, and Legolas. A few minutes later, all three of them came down the hall, Nikki and Legolas talking quietly and Sam shaking his head. Now that all nine of us were there (Nikki, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, Frodo, and I), we were ready to set out.  
  
When we got onto the road, I looked back at the beauty of Rivendell, which I would not see for so long. Arwen and Elrond were standing on the North Balcony, waving to us. Aragorn looked back sadly at Arwen. Nikki bit her lip, and Legolas was stealing glances at her, with a small smile creeping across his lips. Frodo nudged me and pointed to him. Then he snickered, and Legolas blushed.  
  
"Legolas," Frodo said with an air of brilliant observation, "you certainly seem smitten today."  
  
Legolas blushed further, cast down his eyes, and kept walking in silence. I sped up a couple of paces to talk to Nikki.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"Better," she replied, "although it's still slightly painful,"  
  
I nodded. "I know," I said, in my most sympathetic voice. I patted her shoulder. "It was the same way for me. I wish you and Sam hadn't come,"  
  
"I'm glad we did… We've seen so many new places, met so many interesting people."  
  
"You mean you met Legolas."  
  
"Umm… Yeah." (A/N: Yeah, Nikki. We know you're smitten with the elf dude!)  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Is that a good aha or a bad aha?"  
  
"Umm.... Depends on how you want to see it."  
  
"I'll see it as good…"  
  
"That might be the best idea. So, anyway, I'm just going to tell you now that this is a tough journey, and very dangerous. Frodo and the rest probably have the best experience, as they've tackled this route twice. Just cross your fingers that this doesn't happen the same way it did."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well, the journey in general was very rough, and I just really don't want to relive it."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Just as she said this, Frodo and Legolas caught up with us. Legolas came between Nikki and I, Nikki moving over to make room, and Frodo came to my right side. I looked up into his eyes, the corners of them creased in a thousand lines of laughter, and I smiled. He nudged me, looking pointedly in the direction of Nikki and Legolas.  
  
"I showed them the mind-reading trick," he thought at me.  
  
"Oh… you sure that was a good idea?" I thought back. He laughed softly enough that no one but me could hear him.  
  
"I don't know, but remember? We can look into their thoughts, and they can look into ours, if we have the will. Of course, we have the upper hand, because we know how to guard our thoughts."  
  
I smiled, and focused my thoughts on Nikki and Legolas.  
  
"I love you," Nikki thought.  
  
"And I you," Legolas replied.  
  
They smiled, and Frodo and I snickered.  
  
"What?!" Nikki exclaimed, noticing our laughter.  
  
"Oh… Nothing…" I said, in between furious fits of laughter.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas, looking very confused.  
  
"Well," said Frodo, wiping tears from his eyes, "It's just that we can 'hear' your guys' mind conversation"  
  
Nikki and Legolas' faces both slowly turned very pale and turned to looks of horror.  
  
"How can you…?" Nikki began.  
  
"We have it too," Frodo and I thought at them after looking at them. They paled further.  
  
"Umm…" Legolas began, dropping his elf-prince demeanor. We smiled.  
  
"It's okay," I said, meaning their talk.  
  
"In fact," Frodo began, "You remind me of two other people I know,"  
  
He looked at me and I went slightly red, but smiled. Nikki glanced at Legolas and their eyes met. I nudged Frodo and walked ahead, Frodo a little reluctantly. I glanced back to see them talking, Nikki occasionally blushing or giggling.  
  
That night, Gandalf and Aragorn spoke to us about our route.  
  
"We must, however reluctant we may be about it, make for Moria." As no one but Frodo, Aragorn, and Gandalf had heard of this plan, the reaction was astonishing. Everyone but Nikki, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn gaped open-mouthed at Gandalf.  
  
"But…" I said, lost for words.  
  
"We cannot risk that path again, Gandalf!" Legolas exclaimed, breaking the silence.  
  
"We can if we wish to reach Cirith Ungol by January 22nd. Don't forget, we are only just out of Rivendell. We have much journeying ahead of us."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Gandalf," I said, composing myself. "We could go over Caradhras just as easily."  
  
"But," Frodo explained, "We do not know if any power has been regained in Isengard, and if we have to double back, we will surely be too late." I stared at him  
  
"What?" He defended himself. "Gandalf already talked to me about this," he said. I nodded and bit my lip.  
  
Gandalf stood up and walked over to where he was going to sit to take first watch. "We will go through Moria." 


	23. A bundle

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Okay, Listen. I'm sorry, but I'm abandoning all my silly lotr fics for now, they will be updated on spring break. Sorry, but I wanna get this story DONE so I can work on the sequels… and I wanna see how it turns out (that's right, I haven't completely planned it out!) Also, you hafta know for this chapter that Moria was, for this fic's purposes repaired by dwarves, but the dwarves were once again driven out by the Balrog (hey, don't gimme that dirty look! This is, after all, about forty two years after the original journey. Also, to address a question, the journey Leah went on was NOT the original journey. Frodo went on his mission… quest… thing… and then, about two years later, Leah and Frodo went on their mission. Also, I would like to apologize for the fact that the chapters have been a bit slower latterly in coming out, but I'm also planning the sequels. Yes, sequels. As in more than one sequel. One last thing. I'm sorry I skimped on Moria so much, but it's boring, and I feel I've overused the phrase "It was a dark room…" far too much. If you want dark rooms, read "and now for something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT". Sorry, Nikkin. No dark rooms for you and leggy.  
  
  
  
"We should be to Moria within a month at the most."  
  
* Nineteen days later *  
  
"Mellon," Frodo and I said together, as the great gates of Moria swung open to greet us. Ripples in the water that no one but Nikki noticed were coming towards us at an alarming pace.  
  
"Umm…. That's not good, is it?" she asked, pointing to the water.  
  
"RUN!" I shouted. No one hesitated to run into the darkness of Moria.  
  
We walked on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
For three days, we walked on, hardly breaking the silence except when necessary. Frodo and I would occasionally mind-converse, and we often liked to eavesdrop on Nikki and Legolas, who were almost constantly using their powers of telepathy. They seemed, to our minds, very similar to us when we were "young and reckless," as we liked to think of it. At last, after three days of walking, we came to the part of the journey everyone who had been into Moria was dreading.  
  
The Bridge of Khazdad-dum.  
  
We began our decent down the great staircases. I shook my head.  
  
"What is it with us and big staircases?" I asked Frodo. He smiled. "I don't know… but I suppose it's something to look into."  
  
We heard a crash behind us. Things did not look good, although this time there were no orcs.  
  
"RUN!" Gandalf yelled, and fell to the end. I moaned inwardly. It was like a horrible replay of my worst nightmares. We all began to run down the stone steps as fast as our legs could carry us. We then came to what we had hoped would not happen.  
  
A segment of the staircase was missing. Aragorn leaped across, Merry and Pippin under either arm, and beckoned to Frodo and me. I looked at Frodo before leaping across. Frodo came right behind me, then Gandalf. Legolas picked up Sam and threw him across to me, leaving him and Nikki. A loud crash came, as a rock fell down, crashing a part of the staircase behind them down into the black abyss. I was terrified, and Frodo's eyes were suddenly very large and scared (A/N: awww, don't you just love it when he's terrified?) Nikki gulped audibly. She looked up at Legolas, who was busying himself with trying to balance his weight evenly so that the staircase would not fall. A chunk fell out from below, leaving the segment of stairs even harder to balance.  
  
"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded them, and the obliged without question or second thought. The stairs once again fell forward, closing the gap. I caught Nikki in my arms, giving her a quick hug, and Legolas was caught by the wrist by Frodo, this action giving as much extra balance as the elf's graceful posture needed. We then ran, making our way swiftly towards the Bridge.  
  
All of us got over safely. Or so we thought. We turned back, and there was Gandalf, reenacting the scene he'd played through twice already.  
  
"You cannot pass!" He exclaimed, raising up his staff and enveloping himself in a sphere of white light.  
  
"No!" Nikki shouted. The rest of us were wide-eyed in terror.  
  
"Gandalf!" I yelled, before I could control myself. He did not look back, but instead spoke, addressing the Balrog.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass."  
  
The Balrog roared in reply. Gandalf brought his staff down, and the bridge broke at his feet.  
  
"Run, Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. The wizard, heeding his warning, lingered for a split second before turning to come to where we were standing.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Aragorn's voice rose up above the collective exclamation, and we stood watching, helpless, as the Balrog's whip rose up to flank the side of the bridge and pull Gandalf to the edge of the bridge. He struggled for a moment. We saw him pull a package out of the folds of his robes and place it on the bridge before vanishing.  
  
Aragorn ushered us towards the gate.  
  
"Wait," I said. Aragorn turned. "The package. He left a package on the brink of the bridge."  
  
Aragorn looked and saw I was right. Legolas walked a couple of paces towards the bridge.  
  
"I will retrieve it." He said, and walked away, ignoring Nikki's protests. He reached the bridge and put one foot on it, testing its sturdiness. Satisfied, he walked to the edge of the bridge, picked up the package, and walked back.  
  
When he returned, we all huddled around it.  
  
"You open it." He said, putting the package in my hands.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
I fumbled with the cloth-wrapped bundle, and opened it to find a note and a vial. I opened the note.  
  
"Leah and Frodo," I read out loud, "I wrote this letter in case I should fall at Khazad-dum. I hope you will never have to read this. Remember all those years ago when Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave you three packages each? You should each have one package left. Open them when you reach the Argonath. The vial inside this bundle is a very precious treasure. You will know what to do with it when the time comes. Do not worry about me, I will return as soon as possible to you. Signed, Gandalf." I looked up to see eight people staring back at me.  
  
"Well," I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 


	24. A LOOOOONG CHAPTER

Chapter Twenty-Four- Love and Evil  
  
Author's notes- Gawd, snowling, you're right. I LOVE WRITING AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! YES! I just saw the matrix last night, and it's GREAT. Everyone go and see it if you haven't, and if you have, go see it again. It's kinda like a mix between Star Wars, Back to the Future, Men in Black, and, to top it off, it has the Elf dude in it! Go see it! NOW!!! Another good movie for all you Elijah fans out there- FLIPPER!!! Also, snowling- thanks for the idea of "Falling Asleep in an Elf's Arms". That was stolen, and… and… well, you'll recognize it. Also, sorry this chapter goes so fast, but I'm racing to try and get this story done! Both for the readers and for myself- I wanna start on the sequel!!! Waaaah! CRAP, this chapter is long! This note is written in about the middle of the chapter and it's 2675 words long. Endnote: Holy Jesus in a Peach Tree! Holy Chocolate Cheese Weasels, Captain Obvious!!! This chapter is exactly 3379 words long and I got one word for you: Enjoy.  
  
We all hurried to the gates of Moria and stepped blinking into the sunlight. Nikki and Sam had silent tears running down their cheeks, while the rest of us knew better that to think for a second that Gandalf was dead. I walked over to Sam and Nikki and put a protective arm around each of them.  
  
"He's not really dead, you know," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"I mean that this same situation has happened three times now and Gandalf lived through it. He fell in battle against the Balrog each time and each time he came back."  
  
"Really?" Nikki asked, drying her eyes.  
  
"Yes," I replied. I smiled. "He'll come back, and probably save all of us in the process. You just wait and see." And with that, I sped up to talk to Frodo, and heard, through means of psychic eavesdropping, him ask Nikki if she was all right. I smiled. They were so perfect together.  
  
"Well?' I asked Frodo when I reached him.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About… all this…"  
  
"Well, I don't know what to think."  
  
"I see."  
  
We then walked on for a while in silence. Around nightfall, we reached the golden woods. I smiled as we walked among the beautiful trees. Nikki smiled, and looked around in awe. We then heard the stretch of bowstrings. I heard Aragorn speak.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien," he said, bowing to the elf. I smiled.  
  
"Who did you hear breathing this time?" I asked. Frodo laughed before addressing the elf.  
  
"The elf pulls his bowstring so loudly we could have avoided him in the dark," he said. Haldir smiled and turned on his heel, beckoning for us to follow. We followed, and soon came to find Galadriel and Celeborn waiting to greet us.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"We've been expecting you," Galadriel said, addressing us while looking each of us carefully in the eye.  
  
That night, I heard the familiar beckoning voice of Galadriel calling me from my dreams into waking. I sat up and saw Nikki and Legolas following Galadriel. I got up and trailed behind them, knowing what was coming.  
  
When we reached the pedestal and she had poured the water into the mirror, she spoke to Nikki first.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked.  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
Nikki stepped up and looked down into the water. As she stared down into the depths, she smiled. "Awww…" she said, quietly. Galadriel smiled.  
  
"And you?" she asked, turning to me. As soon as Nikki had stepped down, I stepped up and looked into the water. Barely visible ripples formed on the surface. I frowned slightly when I saw what was in the mirror. It looked like a chamber of Cirith Ungol, but I did not see Sam. Instead, I saw Legolas, Nikki, Frodo, and I sitting dejectedly against a stone wall. I looked up, at Galadriel, who looked pointedly down at the mirror. I looked down, and what I saw next settled me- an image of all of us at Cirith Ungol, including Sam Gamgee. I smiled a bit and stepped down. Legolas stepped towards the pedestal and looked into the mirror intently. After a couple of seconds his face widened into a smile. He looked up from the mirror at Galadriel and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. She nodded and he took a couple of steps towards Nikki.  
  
"You will all face various dangers throughout this journey," Galadriel said. "And the most important thing to remember is that you should never lose faith and always stay close to the ones you love." She smiled. "Luck be with you, we'll be praying."  
  
With that, she ushered us towards bed.  
  
The next morning we were to depart from Lothlorien, and we loaded into the elven boats. Legolas, Nikki, Frodo, and I sat in one boat, and Aragorn, Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat in the other. As we watched Lothlorien disappear from view, our hearts sank with the prospect of leaving the beautiful city.  
  
The journey down the Anduin was uneventful as far as the Argonath. When they came into view, Frodo looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, mind inquiring about the packages.  
  
"Not yet," I replied through mind conversation. Legolas, who had begun telepathically telling Nikki about the Argonath, diverted us from any further communication.  
  
A couple of hours later, we had reached our camping spot for the night. We had set up camp for the night and gotten together the best supper we could. I sat back just as Legolas seemed to remember something.  
  
"The packages," He said. "What about the packages that Gandalf told you to open as soon as we had reached the Argonath?"  
  
I realized what he was talking about and Frodo and I both pulled out a long, thin package. They were the ones we had gotten from Hermione, but that was many years ago. With apprehension, I pulled the note off of mine and opened the timeworn tape with trembling fingers. I read the note out loud.  
  
"Leah," I read, wondering at Hermione's beautiful wandering script, "The vial enclosed will make the drinker invisible for one hour, and one hour only. I hope this comes of use. Signed, Hermione." I folded up the note and carefully inspected the vial, containing a red liquid. Frodo then read his note.  
  
"Frodo," he read, "This liquid, unlike Leah's, will make the drinker immortal for an hour. I hope it will be helpful on your quest. Signed, Hermione." He looked up at me before folding up the note. His liquid was blue. We looked up to see everyone else looking at us.  
  
"Uh…hi?" I said, breaking the silence.  
  
"We must get some rest," Aragorn announced. We all nodded and went to find the softest ground we could.  
  
I woke during the night to see Frodo's eyes looking at me.  
  
"Gah!" I exclaimed. "Frodo! Don't DO that!!!"  
  
He smiled and looked pointedly towards the place where Nikki and Legolas were sleeping. She had her head nestled into his shoulder, and he had a protective arm around her, pulling her to himself. (A/N: awwww…) I smiled and looked over at Frodo. He smiled, but it faded as we heard what we had been dreading.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
LOTS of footsteps.  
  
Coming this way.  
  
"Shit!" I said quietly. Frodo looked at me.  
  
"You wake up that side of the camp, and I'll wake up this of the camp."  
  
I woke Aragorn first, and then it was my painful duty to wake Nikki and Legolas. I tried awaking them by voice, but that didn't work. I shook Nikki's shoulders.  
  
"What?" she said feebly, squinting to see.  
  
"Orcs." Legolas said, recognizing the sound. I nodded grimly.  
  
Nikki was now wide-awake. I looked at her, sizing her up. I did not think her ready for this sort of thing.  
  
"Get your sword. You may need it."  
  
"Sword?" she choked out.  
  
"Don't worry. Stay as hidden as possible."  
  
Nikki nodded weakly and drew her sword out of its sheath.  
  
We all stood in a circle with our backs together, for that was the method of defense the second fellowship (the one for my quest) had developed, and we had not lost our touch.  
  
As the Orcs approached, we did our best to fight them off, but it was no use. Frodo and Legolas gave a scream, and I knew no more.  
  
When I woke up, I did not open my eyes yet. I vaguely recognized the sound of Orcs arguing amongst themselves. I opened my eyes and looked to the left as far as I could without tilting my head. I looked to the right and saw Nikki lying on the ground next to me, and she was looking at me also. She looked frightened, but I did not dare to say any words of comfort out loud. I put a finger to my lips quietly to signal to her to be quiet, and she nodded slightly.  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked her, remembering our talent of telepathy.  
  
"No," she thought back.  
  
"Okay," I thought. "What do we do now?"  
  
An Orc coming over to us interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Awake at last?" He asked us, his face in a foul sneer.  
  
"I could tell you," I said to him slowly, "Or I could just give you the finger."  
  
I raised my hand.  
  
And flipped him off.  
  
His face grew into a look of confusion but he shrugged it off. Nikki and I stood up.  
  
"The chief wants to talk to you," He said. "The chief?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. And you only. You'll have to leave her-" he motioned to Nikki, "Here."  
  
"No!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"Think at me if anything goes wrong. I'll be back as soon as I can." I looked at her, and kissed her on the forehead. "I will not let any harm come to you."  
  
She nodded weakly as I walked away with the Orc. He took me to see "The Chief".  
  
Back at the camp, the rest of our companions had realized what had happened.  
  
"It might not be wise for all of us to go," Aragorn said carefully.  
  
"I'm going," Frodo said.  
  
"As am I." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Use the most care possible," Aragorn said to us. Frodo walked over to where his and Leah's packs were, and pulled out of them the vials. He held them out to Legolas, The Red in his right hand and the blue in his left.  
  
"Which one, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas reached out and took the red vial.  
  
"Wait until we're almost there to drink them," Frodo said. Legolas nodded, and, with a nod from Aragorn they began to walk in the direction the Orcs had gone.  
  
After I saw who "The Chief" was, I shuddered. Tall and silhouetted against the fire, a pale face looked into my eyes. I shivered. Those beady eyes stared out at me, seeming almost to pierce my very soul, from an incredibly pale face I'd hoped never to see again.  
  
Grima Wormtounge was sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"I've been expecting you," he said.  
  
"So, you decided to trouble the world once more by crawling out from under that rock they call Mordor, have you?" I asked him, my voice slightly raspy and seething with hatred. He glared at me before going on with what he was saying.  
  
"I see you have fallen into my trap," he said. I frowned. "Sam Gamgee is dead."  
  
Author's Note: oooh, EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!!! I was going to end it there but I'm tired and don't wanna hafta start a new chapter, so here ya go…. Instant gratification….  
  
  
  
My face grew more solemn.  
  
"But… the note… he signed it…"  
  
"And after all these years? Would you know his signature?" he hissed, with an evil smile. "And the thing is, after all you've done to be precautious on this journey, it will all come to ruin. They will come for you, and when they do, they will die."  
  
I lowered my head slightly, discouraged by this thought, and Wormtounge noticed and used my weakness of belief to his own advantage.  
  
"You know they will come for you," he said. "You will be taken to Cirith Ungol and have to choose who dies in what order." At this, my humorous thoughts betrayed me.  
  
"So, kinda like survivor? Except the food's worse, there's a lot more blood, and the people we vote off won't come back to vote for or against us at the end of the season?"  
  
Wormtounge's face morphed into one of utter confusion.  
  
"What is it you speak of?" he asked, losing his evil-guy demeanor for a second.  
  
"Oh, I suppose that you don't get cable in Mordor. Or is the AT&T guy afraid of you? Because I know I am."  
  
With that, I spat at his feet, gave him the finger, and walked off to find Nikki.  
  
"After her!" Wormtounge ordered.  
  
The Orcs began their pursuit of me, and I ran blindly into the forest. Little did I know that more than Orcs were pursuing me. I looked back and a few meters behind me was Frodo. I must have slowed down, because he directed his thought at me, urging me to run and telling me he'd explain later. When I reached the place where Nikki had been, I saw her standing up, fighting the surrounding Orcs. I smiled. She was a damn good fighter. What confused me is that she was not single-handed. From a spot in the air next to her, arrows were firing rapidly at the Orcs. I had no time to wonder, however, because at that moment all but the last few Orcs were killed, the arrows had stopped firing and Nikki had stopped hacking at random Orcs and had begun to run. We had gotten out of vision distance but could still hear cries of outrage from Wormtounge and the Orcs when it happened. Nikki had stopped, I was slowing down, having been going too fast to stop quickly, and I heard a yell and saw an arrow coming straight at me when the most astounding thing happened.  
  
The arrow stopped.  
  
And hung in midair for a second before falling almost to the ground, balanced on its tip about four or five inches from the ground.  
  
"Nooo!" Frodo and Nikki both exclaimed, running towards the fallen arrow. They both kneeled about a foot from it, which was their folly. I watched, as if in slow motion, another arrow spring from an Orc-bow and hit Frodo in the back. The Orcs, happy with having hit at least one target, walked back towards their camp. I sprinted over to where Frodo lay and bent over him. He was laying face down. I looked quickly at Nikki.  
  
"Have you still got your pack?" I asked her. She nodded and unshouldered her pack. I opened it and rummaged through it to find medical supplies. I found two or three bandages and a little vial of a liquidy paste the elves use as ointment. I pulled the arrow out with some difficulty and ripped the hole in the back of his cloak to a big enough size to treat it. The blood blossomed, soaking both his clothes and mine, but I was at that moment to worried to care. I tore a strip of fabric from the place where the arrow had ripped his cloak and used it to mop away some of the blood. I patted Frodo on the shoulder nervously as I spread some of the elvish medicine on his wound; I decided that it was not deep enough to be fatal, although it could be if he lost too much blood.  
  
"Thank god for elvish Neosporin," I said quietly, nervously joking.  
  
When I had finished putting the bandages on, I turned to Nikki to say some words of reassurance, but they never got out, as I saw what the mysterious arrow had been.  
  
Legolas, barely visible, was lying on the ground with Nikki kneeling nearby. I gasped.  
  
"He took the invisibility potion. Dad took the immortality one."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"While you were away, Legolas spoke to me through my mind. He said he was there, he under influence of the invisibility potion, and Frodo under influence of the immortality potion."  
  
I nodded and laughed as much as possible for this predicament.  
  
"Would you like to…?" I asked, holding out the bandages to her, inquiring if she wanted to treat Legolas' wound.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I just didn't know whether or not you'd want me near your boyfriend's chest," I said. Seeing the small bit of humor in this, Nikki giggled.  
  
"No," she said, pushing the bandage and vial back into my hand, "I might succeed in nothing more than killing him if I tried to heal his wounds."  
  
I bent over the elf, trying to see him clearly enough to treat his wound. Nikki frowned, fumbling with the bandage and bottle of elf-medicine while I ripped open Legolas' shirt at the site of the arrow as I had done with Frodo's cloak. I pulled the arrow out with less difficulty than with Frodo, and began to put on the medicine. After it was sufficiently covered, I put a bandage on to protect the wound from infection. I sat back and sighed. I looked around, wondering what to do now. I bit my lip. I decided it would be best to be as hidden from view as possible, so I stood up and bent over to pick up Frodo and place him behind some nearby bushes. I then wondered what to do about Legolas. I wasn't strong enough to lift him alone, and I didn't know if Nikki would be strong enough to help me. Nikki, picking up on my thoughts, moved over to help me support Legolas.  
  
With her help, I was able to pick up the elf and pull him into the bushes next to Frodo. Bringing her pack with her, Nikki came back and sat down next to Legolas, whereas I had sat down next to Frodo. I spoke to her after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll stay awake to watch."  
  
She nodded and lay down.  
  
A few hours later, I had drifted off into a very light sleep, which was interrupted by a voice. Frodo's voice.  
  
"Great comebacks- don't think that piece of filth will ever work any of the insults out."  
  
"Frodo!" I said, opening my eyes. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Yep," He said. "By the way, be glad we came when we did. The Orcs were just about to murder Nikki. That's how we knew where you guys were- because of the high-pitched screams."  
  
I laughed. "It's good to see you up and about, at any rate. I hope Legolas recovers swiftly. How long of a journey did you have to make?"  
  
"About three days."  
  
"What? We just woke up a while ago."  
  
"There must have been some motive to keep you unconscious."  
  
While I pondered this, Nikki awoke and began talking to Frodo.  
  
When daylight came at last, and everyone had awoken, we talked about what to do.  
  
"Do we go on ahead towards Cirith Ungol, stay here and wait for the others, or double back and find the others?" Frodo asked. We all thought it through, and decided that it would be best to go on ahead to Cirith Ungol.  
  
"But…" I began.  
  
"But what?" Frodo asked.  
  
"When I was talking to that… that… that… scumbag, he said that Sam was dead. That we'd fallen into his trap."  
  
Frodo frowned. "But… the signature…"  
  
"An impostor."  
  
He shook his head. "No," he said finally. "He can't be dead. Not after we've come this far. We can't turn back."  
  
I nodded in agreement and Legolas finally escaped Nikki's grip and sat up. He raised his fist in the air.  
  
"To Cirith Ungol!" He cried, before collapsing. 


	25. Cirith Ungol

1 Chapter Twenty Five- You'll be here in my arms  
  
I woke up in the pale grey morning light. I fell asleep on watch and had been having a nightmare; scenes that I still hadn't forgotten after forty years haunted my dreams often. I wasn't so sure that it was the dream that had woken me, though. I frowned and as I concentrated, I heard a familiar sound. Apparently I wasn't the only one awake. Frodo sat up next to me, a little too quickly because he put a hand to the wound in his chest. It had healed completely, thanks to the immortality potion, but he said it still twinged a bit. He got over it and listened carefully.  
  
"Orcs," He said. My eyes widened.  
  
"It's all my fault. I fell asleep on watch." I said quickly.  
  
"No," He said. "Legolas woke up and saw you were on watch but drifting off. He watched until you fell asleep and then woke me up."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Wake up Nikki," I said. "We need to be ready when they come."  
  
He nodded.  
  
I shook Legolas but he just moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Wake up," I said. He lay motionless.  
  
"Wake up." I said. He just lay there.  
  
"ELF DUDE! WAKE UP!!!" I said loudly in his ear.  
  
"Ahhh!" He gave a quiet yell and got up.  
  
"Jesus!" He exclaimed.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. He heard the footsteps and cocked his head to one side. He put a finger to his lips and I nodded.  
  
"I know," I thought at him.  
  
Nearby, Nikki sat up and rubbed her head. She looked slightly frightened when we explained the situation to her as we stood in a circle, awaiting the attackers.  
  
In a short time, we were surrounded. I saw little of the fight before blacking out, and my last fleeting image was of Legolas firing arrows rapidly at Orcs.  
  
When I woke up, I immediately knew we were no longer outside. I could feel cold, hard stone beneath me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Frodo, striding back and fourth across the stone floor with his head bowed in thought. I looked to my left and saw Legolas and Nikki, dumped unceremoniously on the floor beside me. I looked up again towards Frodo and was extremely surprised to see him bending over me.  
  
"Good morning, if you could call it that."  
  
I looked towards the miniscule window and saw he was right. It was completely dark, though it felt like morning. I nodded.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked weakly.  
  
"I'm not positive, but I think…" he trailed off. I looked around and smacked my forehead.  
  
"Cirith Ungol." I said. He nodded faintly and sat down next to me. I sighed. This rescue mission was NOT going as planned. 


	26. Trapdoor

Chapter Twenty Five- Trapdoor  
  
Author's notes- sorry I'm skimping on details in the exciting parts, but…. I wanna write fast!!! Woohoo!  
  
He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.  
  
"We'll be all right," He said. "I know it." I nodded mutely. He smiled. "We've gotten out of worse fixes before. I have faith." He looked at the far wall for a second and bit his lip. There was a door there. Of course, he'd already tried it, but it seemed familiar for some reason. I looked at him, frowning. His mouth opened a bit and his eyes went wide.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. He did not reply but instead jumped to his feet and began looking at the ceiling. I was confused for a split second more before realizing what he was looking for. He stopped, looking straight up, and I realized we had found it. I smiled.  
  
He frowned, jumping up in an attempt to open the trapdoor. It was to no avail. I tried too, but I was also too short.  
  
"Damn this hobbit shortness!" I exclaimed. "If I was still a human, I'd be able to reach this!"  
  
Frodo chuckled. I walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Wake up." I said. He moaned.  
  
"Wake up!" He rolled over.  
  
"Wakey Wakey, Elf dude!" I yelled in his ear as loudly as I dared.  
  
"Holy God! Do you always have to do that!?" He asked, waking up. I shook my head.  
  
"Come help us open the door."  
  
"The door?"  
  
I pointed the two and a half foot wide trapdoor in the ceiling at the far side of the room.  
  
"Oh," He said, and got up.  
  
The trapdoor proved easy to each for him but we decided that we would wake Nikki up first as a precaution. When all four of us were standing by the door, Legolas reached up to open it. We could not see anything, but there did not seem to be any immediate danger.  
  
"Nikki, You stay here," I said, as Legolas helped Frodo and I into the room. There was a figure, clothed in rags, lying against the far wall. Legolas helped Nikki into the room too, oblivious of my warning, and I shook my head. He climbed up himself and, seeing the rags, he nodded to us and all four of us began to walk slowly towards the figure. The person stiffened, hearing our approach. They sat up, a dirty gray cloak hiding their face. They looked up at us, or so I guessed, as I couldn't see their eyes. The person spoke in a very crackly voice, as if they hadn't spoken in a very long time and were unsure if they still could.  
  
"Frodo?" 


	27. 27

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
A/N: Holy God, I have written a lot! As for the person, most of you will know who it is already, but I'm gonna leave the rest of you in the dark for half a page (no pun intended). Well, here's your next chapter:  
  
  
  
Frodo frowned.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, and the person pulled down their hood. I didn't recognize the person for a minute, but after a second, three among us realized who it was at the same time and all three of us dove to hug him at the same time, the result being that he was thrown against the back wall in a pile of hobbit and elf. Nikki stood watching the comical scene unfold before her, although she was utterly confused as to whom the person was.  
  
From the bottom of the pile came a muffled laugh. "Get off!" the voice yelled, sounding less unused than before. He laughed a laugh of pure joy.  
  
"But... How are you guys here?" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
Frodo laughed. "You didn't think we'd just sit around and let you die, did you?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm stunned… I didn't think I'd ever see you again…" He looked over at me.  
  
"And Leah, too! It's great to see you!" He sat, shaking his head in astonishment. His eyes focused on Nikki and he smiled.  
  
"And who is this young lass?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Frodo. I laughed.  
  
"This is Nikki." I told him. "Nikki, this is Samwise Gamgee." She nodded as her confusion subsided. Frodo spoke after a couple minutes had passed.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, Sam, that this certainly isn't a very efficient rescue mission. Now we're the ones in need of rescuing."  
  
Sam frowned. "You shouldn't have come," He said. "They'll kill you too." He looked up at us. I fixed my expression.  
  
"I would rather die trying to save someone who risked their life for mine forty years ago than sit at home and let them die." I told him, ending with a smile. "And besides," I added as an afterthought, "We haven't had a good adventure for a long time and this one is far from over."  
  
He looked up at me in wonderment. I bit my lip and Frodo was about to say something when Legolas gasped.  
  
"Footsteps," He said. I strained my ears and realized he was right. I grabbed Frodo and Nikki by the wrist, pulling them towards the door and pushing them through the trapdoor after Legolas before turning to Sam for one last word.  
  
"We'll be back," I said. He nodded and I jumped through the trapdoor, landing catlike on the stone floor. Legolas shut the door after me, just in time. The door opened and He walked in, flanked by three orc bodyguards. He said something to them in a foul language, and they nodded. They walked into the room, opened the trapdoor, and pushed my companions through before going through themselves and closing the door.  
  
Leaving me face to face with Grima Wormtounge.  
  
He began to circle me, walking slowly and menacingly in a full circle before facing me and speaking.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" He asked.  
  
"You wish," I replied coldly.  
  
"Still rather sharp of tongue, are we?"  
  
"No, that's a snakelike trait. That's more your type, you…"  
  
"Oh. So you still wish to be fresh with me."  
  
"Something like that,"  
  
"Well, before long you will be subdued. You remember what I said? About you all dying one by one?"  
  
I had no response.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I have decided something. You-" he paused dramatically, "-will be the last one to die."  
  
I breathed sharply and he saw my weakness. He almost had me.  
  
"You will watch your friends and family die one by one, until none are left. Then you will be tortured for any information and killed."  
  
I bowed my head slightly.  
  
"Or you have a choice. You can either have your companions die before your death, theirs being painful deaths and yours beings short, or you can die a slow, painful death first. I leave the choice to you."  
  
I cleared my throat and lunged at him. He took two or three steps backward and snapped his fingers. Two more orcs arrived at the open door and held me back. They chained my wrists to two chains hanging on the wall. Because I was short, the held my hands a little above waist height, and I struggled against them.  
  
"Did you really think you could win? There is no triumph over the force of Sauron, you should know that by now."  
  
I bared my teeth. I was now the fiercest I could ever remember being. I lunged at him again to no avail, and he laughed. He took a couple of steps towards me so I couldn't reach him with my feet, and lifted my chin up with one foul finger. He put his face close to mine.  
  
"I have already captured your other friends. They are here, in my tower. If you wish for all of them, including yourself, to die, by all means keep resisting. You know why I had you left behind instead of one of the others. I know you have seen what others have not. You know more than they do. Knowledge is a powerful tool. Now, I give you the REAL choice: watch your friends die, or let them go back to their normal lives and stay here."  
  
"Stay here?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. You know what I mean. Stay here and assist me. Be my… Dark lady in-training."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Don't be so naïve. I will give you a fortnight to decide."  
  
I bowed my head in sorrow.  
  
"I've made my decision, you piece of filth. I will not help you!" I growled. I was losing strength and willpower by the minute, and he knew it.  
  
"I shall return in a fortnight."  
  
With that, he opened the trapdoor, summoned the five orcs, and left. Legolas, Nikki, Frodo, and Sam came cautiously out and saw me, pathetic as I was, still chained to the wall.  
  
"Leah!" Frodo exclaimed, sprinting to the place where I was chained.  
  
When he reached me, he frowned.  
  
"What did he say?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That piece of filth said that either we die, or you all go back and I stay here."  
  
"Stay here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"As a servant of Sauron." Frodo's jaw dropped.  
  
"We won't die," he said. "The others will rescue us."  
  
"He already has the others," I told him, bowing my head.  
  
"That's impossible," Frodo said in disbelief.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"He lied before… Why should he be telling the truth now?"  
  
"I know it in my heart. I can feel it." I said.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told hi I would never join him, but the refusal was weak. My will is being broken down. Slowly, and I still have some willpower, but it's hard to refuse."  
  
"Hang in there."  
  
"He'll be back in a fortnight."  
  
Frodo nodded concernedly and sat next to me, putting an arm around me. Nikki and Legolas sat on my other side, and I collapsed and drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. 


	28. give me freedom, or give me death

Chapter Twenty Eight- Give me freedom, or give me death  
  
When I awoke, it was pitch-black, as the lamp that had been hanging from the ceiling had been extinguished. However, one of the things my journeys had conditioned my body for was quick adaptation to dark. In a couple of seconds, I was able to look around the room. What I saw confused me for a minute.  
  
There were not four other people in the room, there were eight. I could make out the faint outlines of Frodo, Samwise, Nikki, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. So they had been captured. I nudged Frodo. He moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Frodo," I pleaded with him, "Please… wake up…" I nudged him a little harder with my foot and, in a couple of seconds, I heard his voice in my mind.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Look around. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam."  
  
When he heard this, he looked around. Sure enough, Wormtounge had not lied.  
  
"Oh no," he moaned out loud.  
  
"Should we wake them up?" I mind-inquired.  
  
He answered with a nod. I replied trough voice.  
  
"You wake up the people along the far wall, I'll wake the people I can reach."  
  
He nodded again. I then began the task of waking up as many people as I could. This proved to be Samwise, Legolas, and Nikki. The two latter proved difficult. When everyone was up, they came and sat in a circle near my wall so as to include me. We then began to talk quietly of what to do. After much arguing and talking, Aragorn finally took charge.  
  
"We will wait for Gandalf. If he does not show up in a fortnight, we will have Leah say she will stay here."  
  
"But-" I interrupted.  
  
"SAY you'll stay here," He counter interrupted. "When he releases us, we'll com back for you."  
  
"And how do you know he'll keep his word?" I asked. "He might say you'll be released and kill you anyway."  
  
"That's a chance we'll have to take," he replied.  
  
"And what if I do not agree with this plan?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Do you wish for all to come to ruin?" Aragorn asked back just as hotly. I sighed angrily. There was nothing I could say… I leaned back against the wall resignedly and Aragorn took this to be a sign of defeat. For a few minutes, all was silent until Frodo spoke.  
  
"What hope do we have of getting back into this tower? For surely Wormtounge will have it more heavily guarded. He will expect us to come back for Leah." I bowed my head and spoke.  
  
"If Gandalf does not come, I will stay here. You must go. Leave me here."  
  
"No, Leah!" Frodo exclaimed. "Either we all escape, or…" he trailed off.  
  
"I will not let you all die."  
  
"Well then, we have no choice but to escape."  
  
"And if we cannot?"  
  
"Then we die."  
  
I hung my head at these words. Aragorn interrupted, seeing that morale was quickly lowering.  
  
"We still have a fortnight, and I have faith in Gandalf. Get some sleep, everyone. I'll be first watch."  
  
At these words, everyone went to get comfortable. Frodo stayed by my side, and I put my head on his shoulder. What was probably an hour but seemed like seconds later, I did not hear his breathing slow as it usually did when he was asleep. I heard everyone else's slow breathing or snores, and knew that he and I were the only ones awake. I then heard him whisper softly in my ear, his warm breath blowing gently on the side of my face. I closed my eyes, indulging in the sound of his voice.  
  
"We will get out of his, you know," He cooed softly.  
  
"I know," I whispered back. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his beautiful blue ones, looking at every line and speck of color that made up the kaleidoscope of blue. (A/N: Sounds like a Beatles song, doesn't it? "The girl with kaleidoscope eyyyeess…" lol)  
  
As he looked into my eyes, his arms wrapped around my waist and his face inches from mine, I saw a single tear trickle down his face, cutting through the dirt that had built up there on out journey. I frowned and bent forward to kiss away the tear. I smiled faintly and whispered a single word.  
  
"Please…" 


	29. Going home again

Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Sorry this goes so fast, but… I'm antsy. I've been writing this for three months now.  
  
AN: okay, Nikki. Here's the snog-fest @ Cirith Ungol that I promised you…* Mumbles something about "The dumb blondes always get the hot elf" * Also, I'll warn you. Serious romance ahead. Okay, Olorin. You're gonna KILL me for this chapter- too much sap. Well, what's life without Nikki snogging Legolas? (correct answer: A LOT more pretty!) The sap inspired by Snowling, people. Blame her. * points to fellow author Snowling * okay, um… I've rambled on enough. This chapter is dedicated to life! (I think I've watched 'the fiddler on the roof' too many times to be safe for the general public…)  
  
He looked back at me, face solemn.  
  
I leaned forward until our faces were an inch apart.  
  
"Don't cry." I said, not heeding my own words as tears began to fall down my own face. Frodo bent in and wiped them away with the corner of his cloak.  
  
"I'll be here with you until the end. I promise."  
  
I smiled at those words. He then sighed and got as comfortable as he could without leaving my side.  
  
  
  
(Nikki's POV)  
  
I woke up and all was dark. It appeared at first that all were asleep, until I heard my parents whispering. I did not catch their words, and I kept my breathing shallow, lest they hear me and think I was eavesdropping. Within twenty minutes, I heard their breathing shallow and slow down and I knew they were asleep. I then heard a sound of footprints, as if people were walking by outside the door. I had been wrong in my prediction that everyone was asleep, for I felt Legolas stiffen beside me.  
  
"You're awake?" I asked at long last.  
  
"Yes," he whispered in reply.  
  
"Do you think we'll get out alive? Please tell me the truth."  
  
Legolas sighed resignedly. "I don't know, Nikki. I don't know."  
  
My lip trembled to hear these words. I was looking for the truth and I had gotten it. He looked over at me as I began to cry silently. I hadn't cried since I was very little. He wordlessly cast an arm around my shoulders and drew me in close to him. I put my arms around his waist. He put his hand beneath my chin and lifted my head, forcing me to look into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Know, however, that I love you deeply and with all my heart." He drew me up into a kiss and I knew no more except the gentle touch of his warm embrace and soft lips. The world around me faded.  
  
  
  
I awoke with a moan. Well, if you could call it awakening. It was even darker when I opened my eyes than when they were closed. Twelve days had passed since Wormtounge had come to talk to me. If Gandalf wasn't here in two days, well, I didn't want to think about what would happen.  
  
Twelve days I had spent chained to this wall, Frodo hardly ever leaving my side, and only then for a couple of minutes. I suddenly heard footsteps in the hall. Frodo noticed both the footsteps and the fact that I was awake, and put a finger to his lips. I nodded but did not heed his warning, as I let out as gasp. The door swung open to reveal Gandalf. His sparkling blue eyes roved around the room, observing everything.  
  
As Frodo and I were the only ones awake, he walked over to us first. He assessed the situation with my handcuffs wordlessly. When he finally unlocked them with his staff, I found my voice.  
  
"Gandalf," I said, standing and stretching, something I hadn't been able to do for nearly two weeks. He nodded.  
  
"So nice to see all of you again," he said.  
  
I smiled. "As it is nice to see you."  
  
We finally decided the best plan would be to wake the others, then wait for the orcs who brought us our food (if you could call it that) to come. We would kill them and wait for more to come. If we were lucky, we might be able to hold steady for the two days until Wormtounge came. Then we could kill him.  
  
To a certain extent, our plan succeeded. We killed most of the orcs, but because of this, a certain dirt bag decided to pay us a visit.  
  
Gandalf, unfortunately for us, was behind all of us, peering out the miniscule window and formulating an escape plan when Wormtounge entered the room. Legolas and Nikki were towards the front. Wormtounge simply stood at the door, and every one of us stopped in our tracks, and could not will ourselves to attack him. I heard his voice in my mind.  
  
"Have you decided?" He asked.  
  
I silently asked Frodo what to do and gave an encouraging nod.  
  
I looked Wormtounge straight in the eye. I smiled, remembering a quote from history class. Uugh, and my parents always thought I never paid attention in school.  
  
"Give me liberty," I said slowly out loud, as I felt all eyes drawn to me, "Or give me death."  
  
With this, I raised all my will, all the hope I'd ever had. I drew my sword and lunged at him. He moved too late as Frodo, Gandalf, and I lunged at him and an arrow sprung from Legolas' bow and hit him. I stepped back, wiped off my sword, and slid it back into its sheath.  
  
"That takes care of that," Pippin said. Gandalf returned to his post by the window and nodded.  
  
"We must get to the top of the tower," He said. "The eagles are coming!"  
  
I grinned widely. I couldn't help it.  
  
We opened the trapdoor and climbed through. This was the top floor, but Gandalf rose to the occasion magnificently. The ceiling had a hole large enough to climb through in a few seconds. We climbed through to see the dark shapes of six eagles coming towards us. When they reached us, I climbed onto one in front of Frodo and lost my senses.  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I was lying next to Frodo in a white bed in an airy white room. I sat up and looked around. There was another bed to the left of mine, in which Legolas and Nikki lay. To the right, Aragorn was lying unconscious with Arwen sleeping in a chair next to him. Sam, Samwise, Merry, and Pippin were nowhere to be seen. Gandalf sat in a chair in the space between the bed I was in and the one Nikki and Legolas shared. (A/N: Okay, Morely. You win.) He acknowledged my being awake with a nod.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake."  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, feeling clueless and at the same time feeling a strong sense of déjà vu.  
  
"Minas Tirith."  
  
"Ahh... The White City." He nodded in reply. It was that moment that Frodo awoke. Once he had been told where we were, Gandalf spoke to us.  
  
"If the medication works, the rest should be awake soon. Elrond wants to see all of you as soon as possible."  
  
I was puzzled. Gandalf explained there would be a ceremony of some sort, and Elrond had come from Rivendell to see us. We had been out of it for a month. At this point, I fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, I awoke to find that everyone else was awake and getting prepared for a feast. I got up and dressed. We then proceeded to a great hall, where many elves and men were seated. Elrond greeted us with a nod and a smile, and motioned for us to sit at his side, which we did. (AN: Run- on sentence alert! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!…lol)  
  
As soon as everyone had gathered, Elrond stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make, and several things to say. My announcement is this: for outstanding bravery in the face of danger, I would like to present each of the ten sitting at the head of this table today with a reward.  
  
"For all but Gandalf and Legolas, who already possess it, I present each of you with the immortality of the elves."  
  
I gasped as each of us but Gandalf and Legolas were handed a glittering crystal pendant on a wrought silver chain. Everyone else was just as stunned and we smiled and thanked the elven lord for the gift.  
  
"The other is that I invite all of you on a voyage to the West, when you are ready."  
  
At this, smiles.  
  
"The next is that I give Leah-" I blushed heavily, "-to revisit her world for two months."  
  
I gasped, but he was apparently not done.  
  
"And take who she will with her, in a ghost-type form."  
  
I was stunned.  
  
"Leah, you may choose carefully and leave after the feast."  
  
"Th-thank you," I said.  
  
I ate quietly as the evening crept by slowly. When it was finally over, I thanked Elrond and he gave me a silver and gold chain.  
  
"You hold on to this and have who you want to come hold on also. When you will it to, it will take you to you world. Take as many as you like, but choose carefully."  
  
I nodded, trying to find the words to thank him.  
  
"Do not worry about thanking me," he said. "Have a good time." With that, he vanished.  
  
I looked at the chain, wondering whom I would take. What a perfect ending to a perfect adventure. Well, a mostly perfect adventure. I walked off towards my room, feeling wonderful. 


End file.
